Coming Together
by rbnhood
Summary: ch. 19 posted. Tez, Jacob and Jimmy go searching and changes the future for everyone. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There's nothing to take except a fat cat.

Coming Together

Chapter one

_Father,_

_I ask a great favor from you. I know its been a long time since I have contacted you and I am sorry. Could you please send Devin to JFK on Tuesday May 16. My children are arriving there alone. The flight number is DL 8045. Their names are Cortez and Jimmy Wells. Please watch over them. I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you so very much. Catherine_

Devin stood in front of gate 68 clutching the telegram he received a week prior. His heart pounded in his chest. His stomach in knots. The shock was still fresh in his body. He never knew.

_She was alive._

_How could this be?_

_Seven years of pain and grief._

_Why didn't she tell us?_

_Kids? Whose kids?_

_What about Vincent, Jacob?_

_Why didn't she tell us?_

_Did Father know she was alive?_

_Catherine's alive!_

Devin watched as the airplane started to empty. People rushed by him quickly. As the area started to clear he worried that he might have missed them. He didn't know what they looked like or how old they were.

"Excuse me." he said walking over to the ticket counter where a stewardess stood.

"Yes sir." she said pleasantly.

"I'm here to pick you two children that were traveling by themselves." Devin told her watching a stewardess walk off the plane.

"Their names please."

"Cortez and Jimmy Wells."

"Ahh.. yes our quiet ones. They will be out in a couple minutes." she replied.

Devin stood by the gate and waited. He watched as two Hispanic boys walked through the gate led by a stewardess. He waited for their family to claim them. The stewardess pointed towards him and he looked behind him to see their family. He didn't see anybody so turned to look at the stewardess again. She looked at him and smiled. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

They were Cortez and Jimmy.

The boys walked up to him holding hands. The younger one was holding a stuffed bear tightly in his arms. The older boy looked to be nine or ten. He was a stocky boy with short black hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black cargo pants and black sneakers. The younger was maybe six, he was small with shaggy black hair that covered his eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a superhero on it and blue jeans. The older one looked at him with cold eyes. The younger one stared at the ground.

"Hi guys, I'm Devin." Devin said neither of them answered him. Noticing the yellow bags around the boy's necks. He knelt down and looked at the older one's bag.

"Cortez Wells?" Devin asked reading the name. He still couldn't understand why they had the Wells name.

"Tez, Senor." Tez said his expression not changing. Devin tried to smile and pointing to the younger boy.

"Jimmy?"

"Si Senor." Tez answered.

"Do you speak English?" Devin asked him.

Shaking his head Tez said, "No." his voice wavering.

"Do you have bags?" Devin asked pointing to the baggage sign.

"Si." Tez said holding up one finger. Walking to the baggage belt Devin watched as Tez looked for their bag. Jimmy held the boy's hand tightly. Looking at each boy Devin couldn't see any resemblance between them and Catherine. Maybe the younger one Jimmy could be hers but he couldn't see it. Both of them looked to be Hispanic.

_What was going on?_

_Why does she have two boys?_

_Where was she?_

A few minutes later the boys came back dragging a duffel bag. Smiling at them Devin grabbed the bag and led them out of the airport.

Jimmy held on tightly to his brother. There was so many people here. He had never seen so many people. He held on tightly to Buddy his teddy bear. His Mama had given Buddy to him on his third birthday.

Tez stepped outside the door and realized that he was in New York where his Mama grew up. He looked around wanting to soak in the noise and warmth. His Mama told him so many stories of this wonderful place.

Devin flagged down a cab and put the boys in the back seat. Climbing into the front he quickly tried to think what he should do. Where should he go? He made his decision and told the driver.

The boys whispered to each other as the cab drove through the down town area. They stared at the tall skyscrapers fascinated.

When they reached their destination Devin paid the driver and led the boys up the stairs of a Brownstone. He rung the bell and they waited. Moments later it opened to show an older gentleman.

"Hello Peter." Devin said giving Dr. Peter Alcott a hug.

"Hello Devin. What brings you to this part of the city?" Peter asked looking at the boys behind Devin. He wondered who they were. Opening the door wider he led them in. Devin walked in with the boys following.

"Come sit down." Peter said leading them into the living room. There was a long brown sofa and two leather recliners. Tez chose the sofa and took off his backpack. Jimmy sat down close to him clutching Buddy close to him.

"Hi guys, I'm Peter." Peter said sitting in a recliner beside the couch. Jimmy stared at the ground and Tez didn't say anything.

"That's Cortez, that's Jimmy." Devin said pointing to each one.

"Where did they come from?" Peter asked.

"I just picked them up from the airport."

"Wow, you both flew here. How was the flight?" Peter asked looking at them. Neither responded to him. He wondered why they were so quiet and why the younger one looked so scared.

Devin walked over to Peter's recliner and kneeled down.

"Peter I'm not sure how to tell you this." Devin said quietly.

"What?" Peter asked apprehension filling him.

"I believe these are Catherine Chandler's children." Devin said slowly.

"What...How...she's dead." Peter whispered remembering the day they buried her. The pain of seeing her coffin dropping into the ground sweeping through his body. She was like a daughter to him. God...how he missed her.

"I don't know how or why. But I received this telegram in the mail." Devin said pulling it out of his pocket and handed the telegram to Peter. Peter's hands were shaking has he read it.

"How can this be? Why didn't she tell us? It's been seven years. Where is she? Did you know?" Peter asked questions falling out of his mouth faster than he could think.

"I didn't know until this telegram arrived." Devin answered. He watched has Peter tried to understand what was going on. How could she keep this quiet. How could she not tell them any of them. He loved her so much. He had been there since the moment she was born. Her Father and him had gone to school together. Got married and had children together. She would come to him when there was a problem her Father couldn't solve. Why didn't she come to him this time? Why?

"Do you think Vincent knew?" Peter asked looking at Devin. Peter felt betrayed but so happy. He was happy she was alive.

"No, he still grieves for her." Devin said sadly.

"Cortez, where is your Mother?" Peter asked looking at Tez.

Tez shook his head. He knew where she went but he wouldn't tell. He missed her. He didn't want to be in charge. He didn't know these men. Mama promised him that he could trust them. She said that Devin was their Uncle. He was still uncertain of them.

"Why did she send you here?" Devin asked them.

Tez shook his head. Mama wanted to keep them safe but he wasn't telling them that. Jimmy promised him that he would only speak Spanish. Tez didn't want them to know that they knew a little English. He knew that it would help them if they pretended.

"Maybe she's in trouble." Peter said answering Devin's question himself.

"I hope not. I hope she gets here soon." Devin replied staring at the two boys.

"Where are they going to stay?" Peter asked.

"They are my nephews. I'll take them home, to the tunnels." Devin said smiling at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you want my fat cat get a forklift.

Coming Together

Chapter Two

After Devin made his decision. Peter decided to feed the boys before they had to make the long trek through the tunnels. He made them each a sandwich with some cookies and watched them as they ate. They whispered to each other in Spanish. He wondered if they knew any English.

"Do you think their Catherine's children?" Peter asked Devin.

"I don't think they're her biological children. Tez is too old and Jimmy doesn't look like her." Devin answered.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Peter asked the pain of betrayal running through him.

"I just don't know. Maybe she was in trouble." Devin replied trying his best to stick up for her. It angered him knowing how much Vincent has been hurting these last seven years. Jacob deserved to have a Mother's love.

"What about Vincent and Jacob? What will you tell them?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I think I'll take each minute as it comes." Devin said walking into the dining room and

gathered the plates. Tez stood up and helped Jimmy put on his backpack.

"Would you like me to join you?" Peter asked watching Tez put on his backpack.

"No, we should be fine, but thank you." Devin said and gave the Doctor a hug. This man has been a second Father to him and he loved him. Peter lead them down to his basement. In the back corner of the basement there was an old bookshelf that Devin moved to reveal a hole in the wall. Blackness seemed to seep into the basement bringing with it cold and fear.

"No Tez. I don't wanna go." Jimmy yelled in Spanish hiding his face in Tez's chest.

"We must Jimmy." Tez said picking the little boy up. Jimmy started crying.

"Mama said everything would be okay." Tez said trying to soothe the boy. Mama said that these people lived underneath the city but Tez never believe her until now.

"I want Mama." Jimmy cried out.

"It's going to be all right. Mama will be here soon. I'll take care of you."

"You promise."

"I promise. Nothing bad will happen."

"I believe it's time for me to learn some Spanish." Devin said watching the Tez trying to comfort his brother. He swung the duffel bag on his back and grabbed a lantern. He waited for Jimmy to calm down and then turned to Peter.

"I'll come down for a visit in a few days." Peter said.

"Good-bye." Devin said and led his two nephews through the hole.

"Good-bye." Peter called watching the boys disappear into the darkness. He stood there until he couldn't see the light from the lantern anymore.

_Catherine was alive. Amazing._

It was a long trek for the boys. Jimmy walked very close to Tez clutching Buddy close to him. Devin found himself stopping often to give them a rest.

It was a quiet place , none of the city sounds made it down this far. Tapping on the pipes was the only noise that broke the ominous silence. Mama said that was the way that they communicate. When Jimmy grew tired Tez stared carrying him. Devin offered but Tez shook his head.

Devin was amazed how much stamina Tez had. This young boy was stronger than most grown men that he knew. Devin had been able to grab the boy's backpacks from Tez.

As they got closer to Devin's chamber he could hear the pipes tapping out messages saying he was home with guests. He looked over at Tez who was setting Jimmy on the ground. He looked exhausted.

"Hello Mary." Devin called as he saw an older woman walk up to them.

"Hello Devin." She said giving Devin a hug, looking at the boys she asked, "Who are these beautiful boys?"

"This is Tez and Jimmy. They're staying with us for awhile." Devin answered.

"How wonderful, lets find you both a place to sleep." Mary said and took their backpacks from Devin.

Tez took his duffel bag from Devin. Jimmy grabbed his hand and they followed Mary as she turned and walk away.

"They only speak Spanish." Devin called as Mary led the boys toward the children's chamber.

Devin watched the boys walk away with Mary and sighed. Walking into his chamber he sat down at the table and closed his eyes.

"Hello my handsome husband." A sweet voice whispered beside him and kissed his lip softly.

"Hello my very beautiful pregnant wife." Devin answered grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap. Laughing Diane gave him another kiss. Holding her close Devin couldn't believe how life turns out sometimes. He moved back to the tunnels about five years ago when he heard his father wasn't in the best of health and he met Diane. She was the main investigator in Catherine's death and a close friend to Vincent. They met fell in love and married two years later. Now she was four months pregnant and he was the happiest man ever.

"Did you see her?" Diane asked. She had never met Catherine but she knew of her and how important she was to the community and to Vincent.

"No, but I brought her children home."

"Are they really her children?" Diane asked appalled. She couldn't believe that Catherine would have another life and forget about Vincent and their son.

"No, I don't believe so. They're Hispanic and only speak Spanish. Maybe she adopted them. I don't know...I just don't know." Devin said and buried his head into Diane's shoulder.

"Will you tell Vincent?"

"I have to, but how?" Devin asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Diane blurted out.

"What?" Devin said surprised that his wife just said that.

"I don't think Vincent should be put through this. It's been so hard for him. How will he feel if he finds out she's lied to him all these years? I don't think he could bear it. She might not even want to come back." Diane said.

"I have to tell him. I owe it to him. Lying to him would be a too big of betrayal to hold on to. Jacob deserves to know too. Maybe Catherine will be willing to be his mother." Devin said understanding what Diane was saying but knowing he couldn't lie to his brother.

"If you think that's best. Diane whispered and kissed Devin on the lips.

"Let's go bed ." Devin said scooping her up and headed for their chamber.

Tez followed Mary into a large chamber. He saw four bunk beds up against the walls and a big table set in the middle of the room. There was four kids sitting at the table working on something. Jimmy moved behind him clutching Tez's shirt with one hand and Buddy with the other.

"Children I want you to come meet our guests." Mary called over to the children. The children looked up and stared at them. Mary put her hand against Tez's back and gently pushed him into the room. Jimmy followed still clutching Tez's shirt.

"This is Tez and Jimmy. Can we say hello?" Mary asked as the kids surrounded them.

"Hi I'm Michael." one of the boys said stepping forward.

"I'm Jenny." a girl said looking at Tez and twirling her bright red hair between her fingers.

Tez nodded at them.

"Does he talk?" Michael asked Mary.

"Yes but he speaks Spanish." Mary said.

"What's hello in Spanish?" Jenny asked.

"Hola." Mary said pronouncing it slowly.

"Hola Tez." Jenny said toward Tez and smiled.

"Hola." Tez said smiling back. She was pretty for a girl.

"They're going to stay in here." Mary said.

"Cool, I stay in here." Michael said.

"Tez, that is Alex and Sean." Mary said pointing Alex and Sean out. They both looked to be about his age. Tez stared at their clothes. All of them wore old clothes that looked to be sewn together with lots of patches. Most of the children had knit caps pulled over their ears.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked. Micheal shrugged his shoulders.

"Hiding somewhere." Alex said. Jacob was always hiding. He never talked to anyone.

"Well, he'll show himself at some point." Mary said sadly. Little Jacob was one child she was unable to reach.

She showed the two boys their beds and reminded Michael to show the boys the bathing chamber. She left after giving both boys kisses which they both immediately wiped off.

Jimmy crawled into the bed holding his teddy bear.

Tez opened up his back pack and handed Jimmy a framed picture of their family together.

It was taken just a few days earlier at a playground with Mama sitting on a swing with Jimmy in her lap and Tez standing beside them.

Jimmy hugged it to his chest and started crying.

"I want Mama." he whined.

"She'll be here soon." Tez promised to him.

"Is he all right?" Sean asked walking over to them. Tez looked at him and shrugged his shoulders he didn't wanted them to know that he understood them.

"He doesn't understand you." Jenny said from across the room.

"This is going to be so much fun." Sean said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Michael said turning back to his homework. He couldn't stand doing this stupid book report.

Tez sat with his brother and pulled out a story book. He started to read to Jimmy, hoping it would calm him down.

"Sleep with me brother." Jimmy said when his eyes started getting droopy.

"You kick." Tez said hoping he wouldn't have to give in.

"Please it's scary here. Please Tez." Jimmy begged his eyes full of hope.

"Fine but stay on your side of the bed." Tez replied instantly giving in.

He helped Jimmy get ready and Michael showed them to the bathing chamber. Laying down next to each other, Jimmy stared at his big brother. He had a big question for him but was afraid to ask him. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he asked.

"Tez, do you think Jacob is our brother?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I hope so." Tez answered.

Jimmy closed his eyes tightly and hoped that Jacob was his brother. He wanted his Mama's wish to come true.

The next morning Tez woke up to Jimmy poking him in the ribs. He elbowed him back and turned over to go back to sleep. The poking started in his back and he grumbled at him.

"I gotta go pee." Jimmy replied to the grumbling.

"Now."

"I gotta go bad." Jimmy whispered desperate to go. Tez groaned and rolled out of the bed.

"Come on dork." Tez whispered and pulled him out of bed.

Jimmy took off running out of the chamber. He suddenly came to an abrupt stop and fell to the ground. He looked up and found him staring at a face of darkness. The man was huge and Jimmy became scared, he looked behind him for Tez.

Tez found Jimmy on the ground staring at a huge man in front of him. The man wasn't saying anything just staring at him. He grabbed Jimmy and moved around the man hoping the man was nice. He couldn't see anything about the man and he didn't think he wanted to. The man was huge.

He lead Jimmy away from the man and kept going.

"Who was he?" Jimmy whispered.

"I don't know but we will stay away from him." Tez replied. He glanced behind him and saw the man looking after them. Jimmy was very happy to make it to the bathing chamber.

They made it back to their bed quickly and Tez tried to go back to sleep. Jimmy stared at the ceiling still feeling scared over that strange man in the tunnel.

The man that little Jimmy ran into sat in the same chamber staring at the new boys. His name was Vincent and he had been living in the tunnels for his entire life. Everyone who lived down there had the choice of leaving except him. He was born different. He couldn't explain it,but he had the features of a lion. All he knew, was he was born and he survived.

Vincent wondered who the two boys were. For some reason he felt that they were familiar. He was sitting by his son's bed staring at him. He wished he had a better relationship with him but it was hard. Every time he looked in Jacob's face all he saw was his beloved. He missed Catherine so much. Standing up he leaned over and moved his son's hair out of his face. He left quietly, no one would ever know of these nightly visits.

"Wake up." Sean yelled a hour later. Tez sat up and looked around. The boys were up and changing.

Standing up he opened up the duffel bag and helped Jimmy change. After quickly changing he looked around and everyone was already gone expect one boy in the back of the room.

Looking closely Tez realized that the boy looked like the picture Mama had gotten a few years ago. He just found his brother. His Mama's child.

Seven year old Jacob Wells took his time hoping that the two new boys would leave so he could go hide somewhere. He didn't like to be noticed. He didn't like to meet new people. He liked to hide from everyone. He didn't want to talk to them. Glancing at them he saw the older one staring at him. Quickly he grabbed his clothes planning on making a quick getaway.

"Hola." the older one said when he tried to walk by them. He nodded his head hoping that would be enough.

"Are you Jacob Wells?" Tez asked in faltering English trying to stop the boy. Jimmy stared at the boy and realized what was going on. Jumping off the bed he tried to run up to him but the boy was faster.

Jacob heard the question but kept going. He had to get out. He didn't want to hear the jokes and the teasing. When he saw the younger one get off the bed he took off running leaving them behind. Jimmy stared after him wondering what just happened.

"Good morning, Brother." Vincent said walking into the main meeting chamber.

"Good morning Vincent." Devin said looking up from the blue prints he was looking at.

"Who are our guests?" Vincent said sitting down. Devin looked down not sure how to answer it. He didn't know how to him about Catherine.

"One of our helpers asked us to watch them for a while." Devin blurted out. He couldn't believe that he just lied. He had to tell him. Catherine is alive. Just say it.

"Will they be joining class?" Vincent asked accepting the answer Devin gave him. Devin looked at him and tried to answer.

His mouth opened and closed trying to get the words out.

"Devin what is it?" Vincent asked giving his brother a strange look. He couldn't remember the last time his brother was speechless.

"Vincent...Vincent I need to tell you something." Devin said slowly trying to delay it.

"What is it, Devin? You can tell me anything."

"They belong to Catherine. Catherine is alive." Devin said in a whoosh. Devin slowly looked up to see Vincent's reaction. Vincent sat there his eyes not revealing anything. He just stared at Devin trying to comprehend what Devin just said.

"What?" Vincent whispered staring at him.

"Vincent..." Devin said kneeling by him, "Catherine is alive."

"No..." Vincent said shaking his massive head back and forth in disbelief.

"No." He repeated and pushed Devin out of the way. He ran out of the chamber not knowing where to go but he had to escape those words. Devin slowly pulled himself off the ground and sat in the chair that Vincent just vacated.

"I'm sorry Brother." Devin whispered.

Vincent raced through the tunnels leaving the inner community behind. He ran as fast and as hard as he could. Trying to escape the words Devin said.

She was dead he knew she was. She died in his arms. He laid her lifeless body in her apartment. She couldn't be alive. The bond was dead. She was dead.

He ran through the tunnels bumping and scraping against the walls.

Devin was lying. He must be.

He fell to the ground tears burning down his face and falling onto the dusty ground.

He smelled her on them. Her scent was on those two boys. That's why they were familiar to him. They were hers.

_She is alive_

_Catherine is alive._

Why didn't she come to him?

Did she still love him? No...she moved on. She had two boys of her own. Maybe a man. A real man. At that thought Vincent got up and ran deeper into the earth. Hiding from the world and the truth that he created for himself.

TBC...please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine.

Coming Together

Chapter Three

Tez stood there staring after the boy. He thought he was Jacob but he wasn't fully sure.

"Tez was it him?" Jimmy said turning to him.

"I think so."

"Why did he run from us?"

"I don't know. Lets go find some food." Tez said walking out. Jimmy followed him. Tez stood in the tunnel trying to decide which direction to go in. Not seeing anyone he decided to go the opposite direction of the bathing chamber. They walked until they heard voices and entered the chamber. He found the dining hall. People were sitting at long tables eating and talking.

Jimmy stood there staring at all the people their clothes were so strange. It looked like a butch of other clothes put together. He grabbed Tez's shirt as his brother walked into the room.

Tez walked over to where the food was sitting and picked up a plate and handed it to Jimmy.

"Are we allowed?" Jimmy whispered.

"Are you hungry?" Tez asked back.

"Yes." Jimmy said looking at the food.

"Then we're going to eat." Tez said. A huge man stood behind the counter and smiled at him when he looked at him.

"Hola, I am William." the man said in a booming voice. Jimmy slunk behind him not understanding the loud man.

"Hola." Tez said finding his voice.

"Do you want some eggs?" William said pointing the pan of scrambled eggs in front of him. Tez nodded and handed him his plate. William filled it and waited for Jimmy to hand him his. Jimmy shook his head still hiding behind his brother.

"Hand him your plate." Tez said nudging him. Jimmy shook his head again. The man was too scary like those other men. Jimmy did not like huge men.

Tez took his plate and handed it the man. William filled it and handed it back with a smile. Tez got them some fruit and toast and led Jimmy to a small empty table. They both ate quickly. Standing up Tez looked around to see where to put their plates. Seeing a table full of dirty plates he took them there.

"Hello Tez. How are you today?" Mary said walking up to him. He looked at her pretending not to understand.

"Looks like you found breakfast all right. That's great. I've talked to Devin and we have decided to have you attend class with the other boys." She said as she lead the two out of the dining hall toward the chamber where they held classes.

She left them sitting at a table with three other boys. Devin walked over and handed Jimmy some paper and crayons to keep him occupied.

Jacob hid until the dining hall emptied out and then he went in and grabbed some fruit and milk. Jacob ate quickly and then headed toward class. He waited until the last minute before walking into class earning himself another glare from Uncle Devin for being late.

"Good morning Jacob. Nice of you to join us." Uncle Devin said seeing his nephew walk in late again.

"Good morning, Uncle Devin." Jacob said mumbling ignoring the snickering from the boys in the back.

"Please take your seat." Uncle Devin trying to keep a stern tone to his voice. Jacob hurried to his seat and sat down. He kept his head down. He wondered why his father was not here teaching the class. Something must have happened in a lower tunnel.

The class went slowly for Jacob. He liked learning but not with the other boys. It wasn't always this bad between him and the other boys. It started about two years the first time one of them called him freak.

"_You're a freak just like Father." Sean shouted pushing five year old Jacob to the ground. Six year olds Michael and Alex laughed at him has he fell to the ground hard. _

"_Am not." Jacob said holding his tears back. Standing up he tried to hold his ground._

"_When are you going to grow fangs, Freak." Sean said laughing at his own joke. _

"_I'm not a Freak." Jacob said angrily and tried to push Sean back. Sean jumped back away from Jacob's hands._

"_Don't touch me, Freak. I don't want cooties." Sean said and walked away with Michael and Alex following him. _

"_I'm not a Freak." Jacob screamed after them tears falling from his eyes. _

That was a hard day for Jacob but the days following were harder. Before that day they all had been best friends after that day Sean and his friends started laughing at him. They whispered words under the breathes when ever he walked by. They quit including him into any of their games or allowed him to eat with them. After the beginning Jacob learned to be on his own. He never went to his Father after that day and they never spoke. He became a very lonely child after that day only appearing when Uncle Devin or Mary demanded it.

When class was demised Jacob jumped up planning to leave quickly.

"Jacob may I have a word with you?" Uncle Devin said.

"Yes Uncle Devin." Jacob said stopping at the main table.

"Would you mind showing our two guests around?" Devin asked smiling at him.

"Yes sir." Jacob said.

Devin thought this was the best way for them to interact may be the two boys knew about Jacob being their brother. Maybe not. But at least they would be together. He believed that these two boys may bring Jacob out. Maybe he could find happiness.

Jacob walked out with the two boys following. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to talk to them. He was afraid of them especially the older one. They walked back to their chamber. None of the other boys were there.

"You are Jacob Wells?" Tez asked him in broken English. Jacob looked at him and nodded slowly waiting for the laughter and teasing.

"We your brothers."

"No your not." Jacob answered confused.

"Same Mama." Tez said grabbing Jacob's arm and pulling him to his bed.

"No way." Jacob yelled pulling his arm away, "My mother died when I was born."

"No same Mama." Tez repeated. Reaching under their pillow he pulled the picture out and handed it to Jacob. Jacob took it, scared. He knew his Mother was dead. He remembered asking his Uncle Devin when he was six.

"_Uncle Devin?" Jacob asked looking up from the picture book that his favorite Uncle was reading from._

"_Yes Jacob."_

"_Why don't I have a Mommy like Jenny?" Jacob asked watching Devin's face. Devin looked at him silently sadness over coming his features. _

"_After you came to this world, your mother was taken from us by a very bad man." Devin said softly._

"_Why? Where was she taken?" Jacob asked not understanding._

"_The bad man wanted you. He knew that your mother would fight to protect to you. She died Jacob."_

"_Did she love me?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes she loved you from the bottom of her heart. She wanted you to be happy."_

Looking down he stared at the picture. It was taken outside. He noticed her first. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long blond hair and a beautiful smile. Her green stormy eyes twinkled. He then noticed both boys in the picture. They all looked so happy.

"No. My mother is dead." Jacob said thrusting the picture at Tez. He wished that she was alive but she wasn't.

"Birthday September 21." Tez said. Jacob looked at him wondering how he knew that.

"Mama told us." Tez said answering Jacob's unspoken question. Jacob shook his head frustrated. His mother was dead. That's what Uncle Devin told him and he would never lie to him. He couldn't stay there anymore he couldn't believe them.

"Papa Vincent, Mama Catherine." Tez called as Jacob walked away.

"You lie." Jacob said turning around at the entrance.

"No lie. Promise we brothers." Tez said. Jacob shook his head again and walked out of the chamber. Once out of sight he took off running. He had to talk to him. He had to talk to him now.

"Is she alive?" he yelled running into Uncle Devin's chamber. Tears of anger were running down his face. His chest heaving.

"I think I'll go see Mary." Diane said standing up quickl leaving her husband to answer a very difficult question.

"Come here Jacob." Devin said finding out that the two boys did know of Jacob. That meant Catherine knew of him and still didn't come back. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell him. What happens if she doesn't want to acknowledge him. The devastation this boy would go through may finally break him.

"Is she alive?" Jacob said walking over and sitting in the chair that Diane just emptied.

"We didn't know until a week ago, Jacob. She is alive."

"She is?" Jacob said looking at him with such hope in his eyes.

"Yes, we received a note from her last week to watch Tez and Jimmy."

"Why isn't she here?" Jacob asked not understanding why she didn't come.

"We don't know."

"They are my brothers?"

"I think so."

"I have two brothers." Jacob said smiling for the first time in a long time.

"They may not be here long Jacob." Devin said hoping that Jacob wouldn't get too attached to them.

Jacob stood up and thanked him. He had two brothers. He had a Mother and she was alive. Life was going to get better after today. She would come and rescue him from this place. He knew she would.

When he entered his chamber the boys were there doing their class work. Jacob walked passed them quietly and went to Tez's bed. They were laying there looking at a book.

"Picture?" Jacob asked sitting on the floor next to the bed. Tez handed it to him and he sat there staring at his Mama. He belonged to her and he couldn't wait till she came for him. She was so beautiful.

"Mi hermano." Jimmy whispered looking at him. Jacob looked at Tez for the translation.

"My brother." Tez translated quietly.

"Yes." Jacob said nodding. Jimmy smiled and moved over to the wall. Tez scooted over and Jacob climbed on the bed. They laid there for the rest of the day looking at the picture books that Jimmy brought along. Jacob had never seen books like these. Airplanes and Trains

Going to bed that night he believed that today was the beginning of a better future.

His Mother was alive and he had two brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After class the next day the three brothers were throwing a Nerf football around the boys chamber. Tez had quickly explained his plan to Jacob about not letting anyone know that they spoke some English and Jacob quickly agreed. Jacob was starting to learn Spanish from them.

They were having fun playing with the football. Jacob spiral was getting really good and Jimmy was actually getting better at catching it.

"Can we go outside?" Jimmy asked already tired of being underground for so long. Tez repeated the question to Jacob who shrugged.

"I don't go above very often." He replied, "I can ask Uncle Devin tomorrow."

Tez told Jimmy what he said and Jimmy smiled.

Jacob watched as the other boys walked suddenly getting scared. He didn't want to let his brothers to know what everyone thought of him. He was sure they would start feeling the same.

Tez threw the ball to Sean who quickly side stepped it, not allowing it to touch him.

"I'm not touching it." Sean said looking at the ball with disgust.

Tez looked at him and went over and picked up the ball.

"Freak." Sean said pointing to Jacob.

"Freak?" Tez repeating giving him a questioning look. He didn't know the word.

"Jacob is a Freak. Don't touch him. He's defective. Haven't you seen his Father. He's a Freak, too. He kills people with his bare hands without any reason." Sean said. Jacob looked down, he knew that he was about to lose his brothers.

"Jacob no Freak." Tez said walking up to Sean. He looked the boy in the eye challenging him to say it again. Sean looked at him and smirked. He wasn't scared of this boy.

"Jacob is a Freak." Sean said laughing into Tez's face. Tez stepped closer eye to eye with Sean not saying anything.

"Get out of my face you yellow face dog." Sean shouted and pushed Tez. Tez fell back about two steps and then pushed Sean back. Sean fell on his butt and Michael stepped up to defend his friend. Michael reeled back and threw a fist at Tez's face. Tez saw it coming and dunked, bringing his fist up he punched Michael in the stomach. Michael doubled over holding his stomach.

"No more Freak." Tez demanded and walked over to Jimmy and Jacob. Sean and Michael ran out of the chamber as soon as Tez turned his back on them. Jimmy gave his big brother a hug. His brother was so awesome.

"Good?" Tez asked looking at Jacob. Jacob shook his head and looked down. Grabbing Jacob's chin Tez forced him to look at him and waited.

"They will be worse now." Jacob said, "They will treat me worse."

"Hermanos." Jimmy said looking at him and smiling. Jacob looked at him and finally nodded. He had two brothers. That was all he needed. He could handle those boys.

"We together." Tez said putting his hand out palm down.

"Hermanos." Jimmy said laying his hand on top and looked Jacob.

"Hermanos." Jacob said agreeing laying his hand on top of theirs.

Tez started the war chant with Jimmy joining in.

"Uno, dos, tres...hermanos." They chanted and threw their hands in the air.

Laughing Jimmy grabbed the football and the game that was disrupted earlier started again.

Devin walked in awhile later after hearing from Sean and Michael that the new boy hit them. He watched as the two boys and Jacob ran around playing catch. The smile on Jacob's face was priceless. Devin couldn't remember the last time his nephew smiled like that. He didn't want to break them up but he couldn't allow Tez to hurt other children.

"Hello boys." He called waking further into the chamber. The boys stopped and stared at him. Walking over they waiting for him to talk.

"Jacob, could you tell me why Sean and Michael just came to me saying that Tez hit them?"

"He was defending me." Jacob said looking down guilt ran through him like a runaway locomotive. If he had just stood up for himself Tez wouldn't be in trouble

"What did they say?" Devin asked.

"I don't wanna say." Jacob said looking up at him. Shame burned his face.

"You know hitting isn't allowed here."

"They started it first. Sean pushed him and then Micheal tried to hit him." Jacob said angrily. Devin stared down at his young nephew surprised how quickly Jacob defended Tez. He realized a bond had already formed between them. This bond scared him for when it broke Jacob will break too. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Okay, no punishment this time, but there will be no more fighting. Understand?" Devin said finally.

Jacob quickly nodded.

Devin smiled and left the chamber. He liked Tez. He didn't know what happened between all of them but he would bet that Tez stood up for Jacob. Jacob needed that another boy his age to be his friend. To be his brother.

Vincent stayed away for a week. The two boys finally drew him back. He didn't want to believe Devin but her smell had been on them. His heart hurt. It felt twisted and torn.

Where was their bond? Why hadn't she contacted him? Where was she?

His pain hurt his bones and he felt tired. He came back not really sure why. He knew he had to. He had to continue to survive.

He came back but stayed hidden in his chamber. He decided to quit teaching his class. He didn't think he could be around the two boys. He didn't know their names. He didn't want to. She should have been here taking care of Jacob not out there.

Jacob couldn't believe how fast time was passing. Three weeks had already passed since his brothers had come. They were always together. Jacob was learning Spanish quickly and had quit talking to everyone else.

They had snuck up to the park a few days ago and played catch in the sunshine. It was great. Jacob wished he lived above he liked the sunshine and the fresh air. He could feel the excitement in the air, the electricity, and he wanted to be part of it. Tez promised to teach him baseball one day.

Sean and Michael left them alone now. Sometimes Tez would try to get them to play with them but they always said no.

Devin watched from afar and worried. Jacob was no longer interacting with any tunnel residents. Devin was amazed at the speed that he learned Spanish but worried when Jacob quit talking English. He worried of the day that would bring Catherine to them and the day that she left with the two boys leaving behind Jacob.

Vincent worried him also. Vincent had been back for two weeks but wasn't interacting with anyone either. He ate his meals with Devin but never said anything and then disappear into his chamber again. Devin wasn't happy when Vincent quit teaching his class. He hoped that when she did come back maybe Vincent's relationship with his son would change.

Devin had to move Tez and Jimmy to the back of the chamber during class when he noticed that they were becoming a distraction for Jacob. He kept hoping that they would want to learn English but they always ignored him. Even after weeks of seeing Jacob smiling it was always amazing to see him so happy with his brothers.

Other people in the tunnels noticed and many asked questions but Devin told no one of Catherine. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up about her survival. She may not even come into the tunnels she may just send for them.

Devin was surprised one day after class when he found Vincent sitting in his chamber staring at their Father's chess board. It was an unfinished game that they had started long ago.

"Hello Vincent. It's good to see you." Devin said siting in his chair across from his brother.

"Has she contacted you yet?" Vincent said looking up from their game. Devin was stunned by his haggard appearance. His eyes were a dull blue, pain laced through them. He had lost weight, his long hair hung limply across his face.

"No word." Devin answered softly. Vincent nodded and looked back at the chess board. They both stared at it for a couple minutes both lost in their thoughts.

"Jacob knows." Devin said. Vincent looked up at that.

"He knows that Catherine is alive. The three of them are always together now."

"Why did you allow this to happen?" Vincent asked becoming angry. His son would be hurt when she came for her boys and left without him.

"He smiles and laughs now. I couldn't take that away from him even if it is only for a short time."

"He's happy." Vincent said stunned. Its been a couple years since he's seen his son truly happy.

He was there the day that Sean called his son a freak just like him. He watched as his son fought back against the older boy's words. That day his son changed and so did he. They didn't talk after that. Maybe he hoped by staying away from him, Jacob would grow up normal and not like him. Maybe Jacob would be happier.

"Yes, they go swimming a lot. Always together."

"How's his classes going?" Vincent asked.

"Not too good but I haven't the heart to tell him to quit playing so much. He's got a chance for a real childhood and I want him to have it. He can catch up when they leave." Devin said.

"Oh." Vincent said not saying anything against Devin's decision. He didn't have the right.

"Devin I'm ravenous when are we going to eat?" Diane said walking into the chamber. Seeing Vincent she gave him a little smile.

"Oh.. I didn't mean to interrupt. It's good to see you Vincent. I'll let you two talk." she said quickly and then turned around and walked back out.

Vincent stared after her a bit of jealously running through him. Devin had everything that Vincent dreamed of. A wonderful wife...children He could have had that with Catherine but she betrayed him.

"Vincent do you plan to meet the boys?" Devin said interrupting him from his thoughts. Devin hoped Vincent would try to get to know them.

"No." Vincent said anger in his voice, "I do not want to meet her children. It's been seven years and not a single word. I don't want to see her or talk about her. If I had my way Jacob would not be allowed anywhere near them." Vincent said slamming his fist down on the chess board scattering pieces all over the floor. Standing up he sulked out of the chamber leaving Devin sitting there shocked.

Devin's head fell into his hands. His head was spinning in circles. How could this be fixed? The only person that could fix this has been dead for seven years and now was alive and missing.

He had to talk to Tez. He had to try to communicate with the boy and find out where she has been the last seven years and where she was now. Making his decision he stood up and went to lunch, he knew Diane would be waiting for him.

A hour later Devin led Tez into his chamber. Jacob and Jimmy were left at their chamber looking at books. Jimmy had become upset when Devin told him to stay there. None of them had been separated since they had come here.

"Please sit there." Devin said pointing to a chair. Tez sat down and stared at him.

"Tez, I was wondering could you tell me where you were before you came here?" Devin asked after sitting down across from him.

Tez stared at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you from Mexico?"

Again Tez shrugged his shoulders.

"Did your Mother find you in Mexico?"

No answer.

"Tez where is your Mother? It's been three weeks. Is she coming back?"

No answer.

"Tez is your Mother coming back?" Devin repeated becoming frustrated.

No answer.

"She's not coming back back is she? She left you here." Devin said realization starting to set in. A deep sense of disappointment laid on him like a thick blanket.

Tez pointed to the door and stared at him.

"Yes, go on." Devin said defeated. Tez ran for the door but stopped at the entrance.

"Mama come back." Tez said his voice strong and his back straight. He walked out of the chamber.

Devin sat there not sure what to do. Everything was a mess and it couldn't be fixed until she came back.

_Where are you Catherine?_

TBC...please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Cortez and Jimmy are mine. Everything else not mine.

Coming Together

Chapter 5

Two months had passed in the tunnels since Tez and Jimmy had arrived and Devin woke up with an odd sensation. He ate breakfast that morning staring at the three boys. Tez was bigger than when he first arrived and needed a haircut badly. Jimmy was still small but smiled a lot more since he came. He didn't carry Buddy with him as much. Jacob was a totally different boy, he was always smiling and happy. His class work suffered a lot but no one was complaining about it, maybe it was time to push all three of them to make an effort. Maybe they would learn English and they could talk to everyone.

Devin was sitting with Mouse discussing plans for the lower tunnels when he heard it. The pipes were tapping...A stranger was below and walking straight toward them. No one had stopped him. Maybe he belonged they weren't sure. Devin decided to go meet him before he got here. He told Mouse and then left.

He hoped it was her.

He found the stranger about thirty minutes outside the home tunnels. He stood in the middle of the tunnel and waited. The stranger had their head down and hiding beneath a hood. The stranger was using a crutch, their left leg not touching the ground.

"Hello." Devin said when he realized the stranger was going to run into him.

The stranger stopped abruptly and looked up.

His breathe caught in his throat.

"Oh, my god...Catherine." he whispered staring into her face. She looked at him and smiled. Her blue eyes shining. He reached up and pushed her hood off her head.

"Hello Devin." she said quietly. She looked older small winkles around her eyes but she was the same. Her hair was longer and pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes looked older like they had seen too much but still held the same spark.

Grabbing her, Devin held her with all his strength.

"We thought you were dead." he whispered into her hair.

"What? I sent letters." she said pulling away.

Devin stared at her. Letters. He had never received letters

"We missed you so much." Devin said ignoring what she said and gave her another hug.

"I've missed you too." she said tears running down her face.

"What happened? Where have you been?" Devin asked staring at her amazed.

"It's a long story, Devin. I'll tell you later, I promise." Catherine whispered looking at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Devin said pointing toward her leg. There was a brace surrounding her knee.

"I will be, I had surgery on it a few weeks ago." Catherine said.

"You shouldn't be on it this much. Let's go home." Devin said grabbing her bag.

"Thank you." Catherine whispered at hearing the word home.

"Everyone has missed you so much." Devin replied grabbing her free hand and holding it.

"How are my boys?"

"Great can't keep them separated from Jacob."

"Jacob found them." She whispered awe in her voice.

_Her son..._

It hurt knowing that she had missed so much of his life. Maybe she had a chance now.

"They're always together." Devin said smiling.

"I knew they would get along." she said following Devin through the tunnels. Her left leg ached, pain racing through her body. She ignored it, her only purpose was to find her boys and hold them.

All of them.

"We're almost there." Devin said as they entered the home tunnels. She brought her hood over her face so no one would recognize her. She wanted her boys to see her first.

Devin walked over to a pipe and tapped out a short message. Catherine stood beside him listening to the message.

"_Catherine Chandler is alive and she's home."_

TBC...please please review


	6. Chapter 6

thanks everyone for the reviews! I love hearing what you think.

Coming Together

Chapter 6

The last couple weeks passed slowly for the boys. Jacob continued to distance himself from the rest of the tunnel community. He found acceptance and love from his brothers. His father came back and started teaching classes again about a week ago. He never talked to Jacob and seemed to ignore his brothers. Jacob sometimes felt pain in his heart when he thought about his father not loving him. But he had his brothers and soon he would have his mother also. He daydreamed about her and the wonderful life he would have when she came back to take them away. Sometimes a little bit of doubt would enter his mind. Maybe she wouldn't love him. Maybe she wouldn't take him with her. He would bury that doubt down as far as he could.

Jacob had fun with brothers. Tez was the leader and sometimes bossy with them but always protective. Jimmy was a dare devil. Once he had settled in here, he was always getting into trouble. Last week he jumped off a small cliff onto the ground and ended up with a cut on his head. Took five stitches to sew him up. Uncle Devin told him he wasn't Superman but Jimmy didn't understand. The very next day he was jumping off the cliff again, this time landing on his feet with a big smile on his face.

The three of them were in class the day his life changed again. All three of them sat at the back of the class at a table whispering to each other. Jacob stopped talking English all together about a month ago. Uncle Devin became angry with him in class when he called on him and he only spoke Spanish. He sent Jacob to the back of the class to sit with his brothers when he realized Jacob wouldn't stop.

Today Tez and Jimmy were flicking a paper football back and forth and Jacob was drawing on paper. He was listening to his Father teaching the class about the battle of Gettysburg. The civil war was interesting to him. He wondered if any runaway slaves lived in the tunnels. He listened as his Father read the speech that President Lincoln gave after the battle.

Jacob enjoyed listening to his Father read, he remembered when he was small and his Father would gather him close and read him nursery tales from the big picture book that Jacob had kept by his bed.

A loud screeching noise to his left caused him to look over. Tez was standing up, his chair laying behind him. The room suddenly went quiet as everyone turned to look at Tez.

"Listen." he said in English. Jacob listened and he heard the tapping on the pipes.

"_Catherine is alive and she's home."_

"Mama's here, Jimmy." Tez said slapping his brother's arm. Jimmy screamed in joy and followed his brother out of the chamber.

Jacob sat in the chair staring after them not sure what to do. He could hear them yelling for her as they ran.

He sat there.

Should he stay here with his Father? Should he go to her and find out if she loved him?

Standing up, he decided that she was the decision. He ran after his brothers leaving his Father behind. He failed to notice the look on his Father's face as he ran past. Vincent did the only thing he could do, leaving the chamber he went the opposite way of his son. Away from her.

Jimmy ran as fast as his little legs could go but it wasn't fast enough. Tez was dragging him down the tunnels quickly.

"Mama." Jimmy cried when he caught sight of her. Both boys crashed into her sending her to the ground with their weight. She held on to them tightly crying with them.

Devin stood to the side watching the happy reunion. Jacob ran up to Devin and stared at his Mama holding his brothers. So wanting to join in. Devin put his arm on Jacob's shoulders giving him a half hug of encouragement.

Catherine held her boys close smelling their sweet scent. She missed them so much. The last three months had been so lonely without them.

"Hello my sweet boys." Catherine said in perfect Spanish. Pulling back she looked at each of them in the face. She was amazed how much they grew the last three months since she had been gone.

"Mama don't leave ever again." Jimmy said starting to cry.

"I won't ever leave you again." Catherine said holding her youngest close to her.

"Mama, I missed you." Tez said.

"I've missed you too." she said looking at her big man, she smiled. Tez was trying hard not to cry. To be the man that he thought he was.

"Where is your brother?" she asked Tez hope soaring through her. He smiled at her, he knew it was her biggest wish to meet Jacob. He looked behind her at Jacob and nodded.

She looked at the little boy standing beside Devin and saw it immediately. Vincent's blue eyes, his brown tawny hair and her soft round cheeks. She was looking at their child, Jacob.

Their son.

"Jacob." She whispered staring at him. Tez moved aside and motioned Jacob to come forward.

"Go on." Devin said giving his nephew a nudge. Jacob moved forward but stopped in front her uncertain.

"Jacob, my son." she whispered opening up her arms.

He fell into them holding onto her with all his might. She smelled so good. She felt warm. He cried as he held onto her. He had his Mama. His Mama was alive and holding him.

"My son." she said happiness surging through her. She never knew for sure if she would ever be able to hold him in her arms. She held on tightly never wanting to let him go.

"I'm so sorry my son." She whispered. Her hand running through his long brown hair. So much like him and so much like her.

_Vincent. _

_Where was he?_

"Don't leave me, Mama." Jacob said pulling back. He spoke the first English in weeks.

"I'm right here, baby." She whispered.

"I love you, Jacob, from the second I knew you were part of me." she told him.

"I love you too Mama." he said happiness sweeping through him. She loved him. He was loved. His Mama was so beautiful. Her smile was the best sight he had ever seen.

"Mama when can we leave?" Jimmy said jumping on her again. She put her arm around him and laughed.

"Let's talk about that later." She said and slowly stood up with Devin's help. Jimmy handed her the crutch that she had to use and she put her arm in it.

"Mama, what happened?" Jacob asked staring at the crutch.

"I had surgery on my knee and until it heals I have to use a crutch." Catherine explained to him.

"Oh..does it hurt?"

"No baby." Catherine replied not wanting to worry him.

Tez picked up her bags and they all began walking to the meeting chamber. Jacob held tightly to his Mama free hand smiling as he walked.

"Catherine, you must teach me Spanish." Devin said as they walked.

"Why? They speak a little English." Catherine said looking at Tez. Tez shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"They do?" Devin said looking at her.

"Yes I've been teaching them for a while." Catherine said.

"Oh well, they must have had their reasons. They never spoke to us." Devin said smiling.

"I'm sorry but for now on it will be all English. Right?" She said looking at them. They nodded. She understood why they didn't talk, since coming in the U.S they've had trouble trusting people.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that you're here now." He said smiling amazed that after seven years of believing she was dead she came back. He lead her to the meeting chamber where her greatest magic act would happen.

_Catherine was back from the dead._

Catherine took a big breath before entering the chamber. This would be hard for them to understand. Walking in she looked around at all the people that she hadn't seen in so many years. Everyone was standing in the middle of the chamber talking. Samantha had told them a stranger was coming and Devin went to meet them. They heard that the two Hispanic boys and Jacob went to meet the stranger also. They had heard the message on the pipes and wasn't sure what was going on.

Devin cleared his throat bringing all the attention to him and Catherine.

The crowd turned toward them and a collective gasp of disbelief swept through the crowd. Many became pale and some grabbed onto each other trying not to fall down.

Mary was the first to recover stepping forward she whispered in a voice of awe, "Catherine is that really you?"

"Yes, Mary it's me." Catherine said grasping Mary's hands.

"Catherine, Oh thank heavens." Mary said pulling her dear friend into her arms and held on tightly.

William stepped forward and laid his massive hand on her shoulder. He remembered watching the coffin disappear into the ground. He couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him. He looked into her eyes and smiled. He didn't understand, but he would take her however he could.

"Vincent's Catherine not die. Jacob got a Mama." Mouse yelled jumping around the chamber a big grin on his face. Mouse's announcement seemed to wake everyone else up from their trance and they gathered around their beloved friend.

Her boys stayed off to the side until everyone calmed down a little. Devin found a chair for Catherine and she sat down in relief. Her boys surrounded her quickly. Jimmy climbing into her lap.

"These are your children?" Jamie asked looking at Catherine in awe and happiness. When she was a child she looked up to Catherine and wanted to be just like her. She was studying at an area community college for a law degree.

"Yes, they're all mine." Catherine said smiling. Jamie stared at her wondering what Catherine was doing with these boys. Catherine had a son. Did she forget about Vincent and Jacob? Maybe Catherine wasn't perfect like she thought she was.

"We didn't know." Mary said looking over at Devin. Devin looked down not answering her unspoken question. Mary turned to Jacob and ran her hand through his hair.

"Jacob is a very special boy." Mary said. Jacob became bashful and looked down.

"I know. I can't wait to get to know him better." Catherine said touching her son's face gently.

"And I can't wait to feed you. You're just skin and bones." William said laughing loudly.

Everyone was having a great time celebrating Catherine's miracle return from death. No one was bringing up the unspoken question. Where has she been for the last seven years? Why was there no contact from her? Everyone was enjoying the moment. Laughter and happy shouts rose through the chamber and up to the one person who was not participating in the happiness.

Vincent was hiding above them staring down at her. He drank in the sight of his beloved. He wondered what happened to her leg, why she used a crutch. He wanted to cause pain to whoever caused her pain.

_She has returned._

_But she wasn't the same._

_She had a new dream and he had to accept that._

_He wanted to hold her._

_Wanted to tell her how much he missed her and loved her._

_But the dream was dead. _

_The bond was dead._

_He had to move on._

He watched as her boys surrounded her. The youngest climbing onto her lap. The way she lovely touched Jacob his son. No...their son. The son they conceived out of the love they had for each other. He wondered if she would try to take Jacob from him. He wouldn't allow it. Jacob was all he had left from their love.

_He wouldn't allow it._

_She left, not him._

Getting up he left his spot. Anger was building in him. A ball of anger all of it directed toward her. He disappeared into a deeper chamber knowing he needed to get away or he would do something he would regret.

After a hour of catching up with everyone, Catherine was lead to a guest chamber. She fell gratefully onto the bed in exhaustion. All three boys climbed in beside her each of them talking excitedly telling her of the last three months without her. She began to wonder about Vincent. No one spoke his name during the meeting. Even Jacob had not spoken of him. She hoped he was all right.

She tried her best to listen to her boys explain to her about swimming in the underground pool but the pain was starting to overwhelm her. She pushed herself too far too fast and now she was suffering.

She was grateful when Mary walked in and shooed the boys out for dinner. Mary sat down beside her on the bed and handed her a dinner tray.

"William outdone himself." Catherine said smiling. He had filled the tray with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup and hunks of bread and cheese. A pot of hot tea was there too, which Mary poured her a cup.

"We've missed you, Catherine." Mary said tears starting to run down her face. Catherine stood up and gave the older woman a hug.

"It's been so long since I've heard my real name. I've missed you so much, Mary." Catherine whispered holding onto for dear life. The pain of the last seven years started to seep away. It would be a long time before she would forget everything but the healing was starting. Catherine hoped the community would accept her back. She wondered if Vincent would forgive her.

"Catherine where have you been?" Mary asked pulling back. Curiosity was running through her.

"I want to tell you but I think I should tell Vincent first." Catherine said.

"It's been seven years Catherine. Why didn't you at least let us know you were alive?" Mary asked.

Catherine stared at her in puzzlement. Then it hit her. Father never told anyone about her being alive. She wrote him about a year after her supposed death. After that she tried to write every month until about four years ago, when she disappeared into Mexico. He had written back a couple times when she had an address.

"I did Mary. I wrote Father and Vincent has often as I could." Catherine said hoping Mary would believe her. Mary stared at her distrust entering her eyes.

Reaching into her pocket in her jeans. Catherine handed Mary a picture that she had been carrying with her for the last four years. Mary stared at the picture. It was Jacob when he was about three. He was sitting outside in the grass his face looking upwards toward the sun. A big smile on his face.

"Father sent me this picture. It was the last letter I received from him." Catherine said.

"Why didn't Father tell us?" Mary asked out loud.

"I don't know Mary maybe we should ask him." Catherine said suddenly wondering why she hadn't seen him earlier.

"He died about three years ago. He had a heart attack. No one could help him." Mary whispered.

"Oh god...Mary I'm so sorry." Catherine said sorrow filling her. Father was a great man who had made his dream come true. He left so much greatness behind.

"Devin came back before Father died. He leads us now. He does a great job following his Father's footsteps."

"He's a good man." Catherine replied.

"Yes he is. He's expecting his first child in a few months." Mary said smiling.

"Who did he marry?"

"Her name is Diane. Diane Bennett. She was the one who investigated your death. She helped us find Jacob and bring home."

Catherine sat there stunned and whispered, " I thought Vincent married her."

"Oh goodness no. Vincent could never take that step. He loved you too much."

Catherine stared at her, disbelief swimming through her. Father had told her that Vincent married Diana to give Jacob a mother. It had hurt a lot to find that out five years ago but over the years she learned to come to grips with it. Now to find out that it was a lie. Anger and pain overwhelmed her. She knew Father was angry with her but to lie to her. That was a cold and cruel thing to do to her. She couldn't allow Mary to know what Father had done, it would break her heart.

"You must eat Catherine. William would be disappointed if I bought any food back." Mary said pushing the tray toward her. Catherine picked up the spoon and began to eat.

"Tell William it's the best food I've had in seven years." Catherine said patting her stomach a short time later.

"Now get some sleep." Mary said kissing her on the forehead. Standing up she carried the tray out of the chamber. Leaving the pot of tea behind.

Catherine pulled out a bottle of pain meds out and took two. Standing up slowly she changed into an old shirt and sweatpants. She was very careful pulling on her pants. Her left leg couldn't move much. The doctors told her to try to keep her knee from moving much during the first month of recovery. She should still be in rehabilitation but she couldn't stay away from her boys any longer.

Laying back down she took an instant icepack out and put it on her knee to try to keep the swelling down.

"Mama." The boys all yelled running in. They all clambered onto the bed with her Jimmy and Jacob on one side and Tez on the other. Jimmy handed her a book and she found herself reading to them about Sam I am and Green Eggs and Ham. Jimmy was the first to fall asleep on her then followed the other two.

Struggling to keep his eyes open Tez looked at her and whispered,

"Mama I'm happy your back. I love you." closing his eyes he fell asleep.

"I love you too baby." She said and ran her hand through his hair. Closing her eyes she fell asleep happy for the first time in a long time. She had all her boys with her now.

Vincent walked back into the home chambers late that night. Everyone was asleep. He stopped by the boys chamber to check on Jacob but found his bed empty. Anger surged through him and he stomped to the guest chamber ready to grab his child back. She couldn't have him. She couldn't just come back and take him.

He stomped into the guest chamber and stopped dead and stared. There she was, his Catherine laying in bed asleep her arms around the boys. They were cuddled together in the bed together. Jacob sleeping against her. Vincent's heart hammered in his chest. The pain squeezing it tight. He wanted to talk to her, to hold her. He found himself walking back out quietly not wanting to disturb their happiness.

Walking back to his chamber he wondered how he was going to live with her just a few feet from him but not able to talk to her. He had to allow her to live her life without him.

TBC...please review


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

Coming Together

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning Catherine looked into Jimmy's big brown eyes.

"Mama I love you." he said in Spanish, wrapping his arms around her.

"Me too." Jacob said trying to give her a hug too.

"Good morning, my boys. I love you too." Catherine said hugging them back.

"I'm hungry." Jimmy said letting go of her and jumping on the bed.

"Jimmy quit jumping. Your hurting Mama." Tez said pushing Jimmy off the bed. Jimmy landed on his butt and stared at Tez in surprise.

"Tez no pushing. Apologize to him." Mama said, slowly standing up. Tez mumbled a quick sorry, not one bit sorry. Mama gave him a hug which he held on tightly. He missed her so much.

"You guys better go get dressed so we can go eat." she said to them laughing as they all scrambled out of the chamber quickly.

Catherine got dressed slowly. She put on a pair of black cargo pants and then slowly put on her brace. She put on a green sweatshirt on to keep out the cold She was putting her boots on when the boys rushed back in. Tez helped her tie her laces.

As they walked to the dining hall she wondered if she would see Vincent today. She chastised herself for those thoughts. Vincent wanted nothing to do with her. But Father had lied to her. Vincent didn't marry Diana. But he must have moved on. It's been seven years.

Breakfast was wonderful for Catherine. William had fun spoiling his favorite girl. Big blueberry pancakes with eggs and cinnamon oatmeal. The boys had fun running back and forth fetching fruits and more pancakes for their Mama. She met Diana and instantly fell in love with her. She was a wonderful match for Devin. Catherine knew there would be many talks between the two of them.

After breakfast she walked the boys to their class. Before letting them enter the chamber. She leaned down to talk to them.

"I talked to Devin this morning during breakfast and found out your not trying in class." Catherine said softly not wanting them to think they were in trouble.

"I can't understand them." Jimmy said looking down at his shoes.

"Did you try?" Mama asked him. Jimmy knew that he hadn't but didn't want to disappoint his Mama. Slowly he shook his head.

"Today is a new day for everyone. I want each of you to try. No more Spanish during class. Tez and Jimmy you both need to learn as much English has possible. Your going to be starting school soon and I want you to be ready for it. Jacob you can help them with that." she waited for each of them to nod. She held Jacob back as Tez and Jimmy walked into the chamber.

"Jacob I missed you so much. I've missed so much of your life. Devin told me your a smart boy just like your Father. I want you to learn as much as possible." she told him and he stared at the ground. He knew that he had been slacking the last couple months.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Jacob said hanging his head.

"It's all right, Jacob. I just want you to become whatever you want to be." Mama said smiling. She pushed him lightly toward the chamber and watched as he took a seat beside his brother in the front of the class. Looking at the front of the chamber she gasped.

_Vincent_

Hearing her gasp he turned and they both stared at each other. Both getting lost in the others eyes. Catherine watched as happiness, sadness, and finally anger shot through his eyes. She looked away when she saw the anger. She knew she deserved it but it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"I'll see you later." She called as she made a hasty retreat from the room.

"Bye Mama." They yelled behind her. She spent the morning visiting with people and helping Samantha make candles. Everyone was telling her to rest, but she couldn't sit still. Every time she did her brain would move a mile a minute. In afternoon she went to Father's old chamber and sat with Devin talking.

"So how long will you be staying? We would love for you to stay forever." Devin said after they got past the small talk. He hoped she would stay but he had a feeling she wouldn't.

"I love it here." Catherine said not wanting to hurt anyone again.

"But?" Devin said waiting for it.

"But I've changed. I want to live in a quiet place. I want my adventures to end. I want to find a quiet place to live without the reminders of my past life."

"What are you saying? You want to forget us. It's quiet here."

"No I never want to forget this place. I just...Devin I need a new start. Vincent's moved on and I don't want to stand in the way. Tez wants to play baseball and he wants to learn hockey. I want them to experience it all." Catherine said looking at her hands. She didn't want to see his reaction.

"Hey, Cathy its all right. Remember it's me Devin. I understand. I left. You have to do what's best for you and your boys." Devin said putting his hand on top of hers. Looking up she smiled.

"Just promise me one thing." He said smiling back.

"What?"

"When Tez makes the Majors I want to go to his first game."

"Of course." Catherine said laughing.

"So where will you be going?"

"I found us a nice home in Northern Minnesota. It's a small town. I feel like that it will be home for us. A place where the boys can feel safe and happy."

"Sounds nice I'll have to come out and visit you some time." Devin said smiling.

"You and anyone here are invited whenever you want." Catherine promised.

"How are you and Jacob doing?"

"Great, I can't believe what a wonderful boy he is. Do you think it'll be all right if I take him above for a day. I want to do some shopping and show the boys around."

"I'll ask Vincent but I'm sure it'll be okay. What about Vincent, Cathy. Do you still love him?" Devin said watching Catherine's eyes fill with pain and sorrow.

"I love him. I always will." Catherine said, "But I've worked him out my life, Devin. Father wrote to me, Devin. He said that Vincent had moved on with his life and was happy. I was devastated but I learned to live without him. I had to for both of our sakes."

"Catherine, he hasn't moved on. The first two years after your death he could only smile at Jacob. I don't think he ever laughs even now."

Catherine wanted to run to Vincent. Wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She sat there with tears running down her face knowing she couldn't. She hurt him. She stayed away too long.

Devin stood up and put his arms around her shoulders giving her comfort. It took her a couple minutes to compose herself again. She gave Devin a small smile.

"Thank you for taking care of him." she said standing up.

"He's my brother. I'll always be there for him." Devin replied. Catherine gave him a sad smile and walked out of the chamber. She wished she could have been there for him. She wished she had never had to leave to him.

Going to the dining hall she helped William set up for lunch. Actually it was more of her sitting in the kitchen eating whatever William handed her. She laughed as she watched the children come running into the hall yelling and screaming. Her boys came in and surrounded her talking at once.

Catherine spent the afternoon playing with them, friends joined often to talk with her and catch up. Catherine felt such a relief that no one was angry at her for her disappearance.

That night she read to them in their chamber and tucked them in afterwards. She sat on Jacob's bed for a long time running her hand through his hair. She watched as he slept wondering what he looked like as a baby. Did he like baths? Did he like mashed carrots or peas? She had only gotten a glimpse of him when he was born and the picture that Father sent her. She loved watching him, touching him.

She loved watching him play and laugh with his two brothers.

What about Vincent? Was he happy? Father had said he was but Devin disagreed. She wanted him to be happy. She thought he had knew about her. It had hurt so much when he never wrote and Father said he had moved on and didn't want to disrupt it. Catherine didn't know what to think anymore.

She stood up and gave each of boy a kiss and tucked their blankets around them to keep out the cold.

As she walked back to her chamber she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Vincent. His eyes were filled with iciness that she had never seen before.

"Hello Vincent." she whispered.

Vincent nodded at her and walked around her continuing down the tunnel toward his chamber. He couldn't say anything his throat was tight. He had to keep walking, she didn't need him.

"Vincent." She called trying to make him stop. Guilt filled her knowing that she caused him so much pain. He stopped but did not turn around.

"You have done a great job with Jacob." she said. He didn't reply to her he kept his back toward her. She didn't know what to say to him but then remembered about the baseball game.

"May I take Jacob above some time?" she asked.

Turning around he stared at her in disbelief. What would precess her to try to take his son away from him.

"You may not." he said gruffly and started to walk away.

"I would like to take him to see a baseball game." Catherine said trying not to plead with him. Vincent turned around again and stomped back toward her.

"He is my son and I do not want him going above." He yelled at her. He was face to face with her and wasn't planning on backing down.

"He is OUR child and I would like to take him above for a day." Catherine shouted back.

"I said NO and that's FINAL." Vincent yelled.

"Vincent I'm not trying to take him away. I just want to get to know him." Catherine said trying to talk calmly. His angry words bite threw her tears threatening to fall.

"You can't just come back. Your dead. Jacob's mother is dead." Vincent yelled turning away leaving her standing there.

"I'm sorry Vincent." She whispered tears falling silently. She watched him run down the tunnel. When he was out of sight she continued to her chamber.

It took her awhile to fall asleep that night his angry words kept running through her head. His denial of her hurt but maybe it was for the best. Maybe his anger would allow him to move on and find love that he so richly deserved.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

I know i'm making Vincent very oc. give him a chance he'll be better soon. Answers are coming soon gotta keep the suspense up for a little longer.

Coming Together

Chapter 8

"_Mama!"three year old Jimmy yelled sliding down the slide. She caught him at the end and swung him around in the air. Both of them laughing. Tez was climbing the jungle gym and sat the top waving at them. _

"_I beat you, Mama." Jimmy yelled when she set him down. He raced toward Tez laughing as he felt his Mama running behind him. He touched the jungle gym and started jumping up down in victory. _

"_Mama can I have the camera?" Tez asked reaching down as she handed him the new video camera they had gotten that morning. Tez turned it on like a pro and pointed it at his Mama and started recording._

"_Mama look.." he yelled laughing as she turned around and made funny faces at him. Climbing down slowly Tez ran after her keeping the camera on her. He sat down in the sandbox and watched as Jimmy and Mama played in the sandbox._

"_Mama, airplane." Jimmy yelled pointed to the sky. Tez pointed the camera to sky and zoomed in._

"_Mama that's not an airplane." Tez said fear entering his voice._

"_Take your brother." Mama yelled pushing Jimmy at him. Running across the playground Tez watched as Paul and Greg pulled their guns out and started shooting at the helicopter that was coming down on them._

_Tez pulled Jimmy inside a plastic tunnel and watched as his Mama crouched down behind a car. She was making sure they wouldn't shoot at them. He kept moving the camera between their protectors and the helicopter. He watched as Paul fell to the ground blood running to the ground. Jimmy screamed as they watched their Mama run toward Paul. Tez started screaming when he saw her fall to the ground. He kept screaming as he watched her blood run to the ground._

Tez woke up screaming feeling someone shaking him.

"Tez wake up." Jimmy said his eyes filled with fear.

"I want Mama." Tez said tremors running through him. Moments later he felt warm hands running through his damp hair.

"I'm here baby." Mama whispered. He threw himself into her arms trying his best not cry.

"Everything okay, Tez. We're safe now. No one can hurt us here." Mama whispered rocking him back and forth.

"The blood, Mama. I saw the blood." he whimpered.

"I know baby, but it's over. We're safe." she whispered holding him until he fell back to sleep. Laying him down she covered him and checked on the others. Jimmy was sleeping beside Jacob, Buddy clutched in his arms. Jacob stared at her his eyes full of fear.

"Mama will he be all right?" Jacob asked in English when she sat down on his bed.

"He will be. Once we settle down in our new home he'll be able to be kid again." she said running her hand through his blond hair.

"Will I get to go?" Jacob asked fearing the answer. He didn't want them to leave him here alone. He wanted to go where ever they went.

"Jacob I love you very much. Your Father loves you very much. I'm not sure what's going to happen with you, but whatever we decide just remember we both love you very much and want to do what's best for you." Mama said tucking the blanket around him. Standing up she gave him a good night kiss.

"Mama." he whispered as she limped away.

"Yes baby." she said turning around.

"I want to go with you." he whispered. She smiled and blew him a kiss leaving the chamber.

"Is everything all right?" Mary asked as Catherine limped out of the chamber.

"Yes, Tez has nightmares occasionally. Jacob came and got me." Catherine answered put her free arm through Mary's and they walked down the tunnel.

"When they first came here I used to try to comfort him, but he would never allow it. Always pushed me away." Mary said..

"I'm not too surprised he doesn't trust very many people." Catherine said.

"Catherine what happened out there?" Mary asked no longer able to keep quiet.

"I want to tell you, Mary, but I can't. I have to tell Vincent first and I'm not sure when he'll be ready to listen." Catherine said quietly. Mary stopped and gave her long lost friend a hug.

"Don't worry Catherine. He will come around. He still loves you." she said and they continued down the tunnel.

"I shouldn't have come back, Mary. He had moved on with life. I've only brought him pain coming back."

"No! Don't ever say that. To know that you never died. It's a miracle. It brings hope back to us that the world outside is not as terrible and cruel as we thought it was."

"Oh... Mary I have missed you and your council so much." Catherine said and they parted for the night.

The next few days passed quietly for Catherine and her boys. The boys went to went class in the mornings and spent their afternoons with their Mama. Catherine spent time visiting with everyone and trying to make up for lost time. No one would allow her to help with any work. Devin had gone around and told everyone that she had just had surgery on her knee and shouldn't being doing anything strenuous. Peter came down and they had a happy reunion. He quickly took over her rehabilitation and had her exercising and working her knee daily.

She never saw Vincent he was a pro at avoiding her. She knew that they needed to talk but she couldn't push him either.

Jacob loved being with his Mama and he never saw his Father. He didn't think about him very much anymore. Jacob would see his Father in class but never spoke to him unless it was to answer a question.

Tez started sleeping with his Mama which allowed his nightmares to stay at bay. He never told her what they were about but she already knew. Jimmy started sleeping Jacob who didn't mind protecting his little brother.

Both Tez and Jimmy asked about their new home about a hundred times a day. She showed them the pictures of the house and they couldn't wait. It wasn't a very big house two bedrooms for the boys and a master bedroom for her. The wonderful part of this house was the outside. It sat on a side of lake, not a big lake but big enough to go fishing and swimming. The house was surrounded by woods the closest neighbors were about five miles away. The town was about thirty miles away. It would be their home and they couldn't wait.

Vincent was sitting in his chamber staring at nothing when Devin found him. Sitting down on Vincent's bed, Devin stared at him.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Devin asked referring to Catherine. Vincent ignored him not saying anything.

"You need to talk to her. You need to talk to her find out what happened."

"NO!" Vincent shouted his hand slamming on the table.

"Vincent what about Jacob?"

"He's mine. She can't have him."

"She wants to take him above for a day."

"NO!"

"Vincent please. She is his mother. Jacob wants to go."

"NO!"

"WHY?"

"Because I'm his father."

"So your saying he can only have a relationship with you." Devin said.

Vincent flustered, "I don't want her to hurt him."

"Do you think she would?" Devin asked surprised. Vincent looked at him his eyes wide, and slowly he shook his head. The anger he had been holding on so tightly slowly ebbed away.

"Your afraid she'll hurt you." Devin exclaimed figuring it all out. Vincent looked down not bothering to answer.

"Vincent you and Catherine need to talk, but don't keep Jacob from her. She is his mother. He's needs a mother's love." Devin said standing up and putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Vincent looked down thinking and then finally giving a little nod. He knew Devin was right. Jacob deserves a mother's love. That's all he had wished for growing up he didn't want Jacob to have the same pain.

"Do you want to tell her?" Devin asked.

"No...you tell her." Vincent whispered.

"I will this time, but you need to talk to her and soon." Devin said and walked out of the chamber. Vincent continued to sit there staring at nothing. His mind remembering happier days.

It's been three weeks since Catherine came below when Devin came to her and said that Vincent agreed to her taking Jacob above.

She told the boys the good news and got them ready the next day. Jacob wore some of Tez's clothes and they headed above. Catherine wore a baseball cap and sunglasses. She didn't want anyone to recognize her.

Tez and Jimmy were excited about going above they missed being in the fresh air and sun. Jacob was scared and held onto Mama's free hand as they walked through the drainage tunnel and into Central Park. Jacob lifted his head into sun and closed his eyes. It wasn't often that he came out and today was the first that he would go farther than Central park.

"Come on Jacob." Jimmy said and took off running. Jacob looked up at their Mama and she nodded. He took off after Jimmy laughing.

"Mama watcha we're going to do?" Tez asked grabbing her free hand.

"I think we'll do some clothes shopping."

"Awwww, that's boring."

"Before that I think we might head over to the Yankee stadium and watch watch the your favorite team beat the pants of them." Catherine said watching the expression on her son's face.

"Mama, you mean it." Tez said looking up at her excitement running through him. He started jumping up and down.

"Sure am, the game starts in an hour so we better hurry up." she said laughing at his excitement. Letting go of her hand he ran toward his brothers shouting at them to come back. A few minutes later they were stuffed in the back of a taxi headed towards Yankee stadium.

It was the best day of Tez's life as he watched his favorite team win against the Yankees. He screamed in victory as everyone else booed. He jumped up and down as he watched his favorite player catch the winning out of the game. He knew he wanted to be on that field some day winning against the Yankees.

"Mama where are going now?" Jimmy asked as they left the stadium.

"Shopping now. I believe some of you are growing out of your clothes." Mama said flagging down a taxi. Herding them in the taxi they headed to the Children's Place.

They all had fun picking out new clothes. It had been a while since Tez and Jimmy had anything new and this was the first time Jacob ever had new clothing. After they were done at the Children's Place Catherine stopped by some other shops buying some items that she needed. Walking out later they were all carrying bags.

Jacob had the most bags, he felt like the richest boy alive. He spent a whole day outside in the world. He had felt overwhelmed by all the noise and people but his brothers and Mama kept him safe. He saw a baseball game something Tez could only describe before. After seeing a real game he decided he wanted to play.

They all headed below after shopping. Devin met them at the drainage tunnel and helped them carry some of the bags.

"Did you have fun, boys." he said slowly so they could understand.

"Devin it was so much fun. We saw a real baseball game and we won." Jacob yelled jumping up and down. Between Jacob and Tez, Devin heard all the high lights of the game.

"And I got new clothes." Jacob said showing him the bags.

"That's great." Devin said watching Catherine limp slowly. He knew she must be tired after a full day outside.

"Jacob do you know the way?" Devin asked. When Jacob nodded he sent the boys ahead. Leaving Catherine and Devin behind.

"Do you need help, Catherine?" Devin asked when Catherine stopped and leaned against the tunnel wall.

"No, I just need to rest a minute." she replied smiling at him.

"Looks like the really enjoyed themselves." Devin said.

"Yes, its been a while since I've seen Tez smile that much and Jacob was so happy to pick out new clothes for himself."

"I hope no one feels jealous over his new clothing." Devin said thinking of the other children.

"I hope not either, but I'm his Mama and I wanted him to have something that his brothers had." Catherine replied pushing herself off the wall and continued down the tunnel.

"How much longer will you be here?"

"Another week maybe two. I need to get the boys home and set up for school."

"Jacob will be devastated."

"I know. I don't know how to fix it so everyone is happy."

"You can't take him, Catherine. He belongs here with his Father."

"I know that, but how am I going to tell him. He want to go with us."

"I don't know but don't wait too long. It'll hurt more if you wait to the last minute." Devin said. The rest of the trip was quiet, Catherine thought about what Devin said and knew he was right.

When they got back to tunnels they found the boys showing off their new clothes to Rebbecca and laughing. Jacob was trying to explain the baseball game to her imitating the batters. Catherine sat down wearily and watched her boys run around. Jimmy came running over and threw himself into her lap.

"Mama I love you." he told her giving her a big hug.

"I love you Jimmy." she said returning his hug.

"When are you going home?" Jimmy asked referring to Landen.

"Soon baby." Catherine whispered staring at Jacob.

TBC...please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: not mine

Coming Together

Chapter Nine

Three days had passed when the boys start begging their Mama to take them to the lake so they could go swimming. She agreed and the next day they headed out with a picnic basket and blankets. Micheal, Sean and Alex joined them. Since the fight between Sean and Tez they all became friends. Not close friends but still friends.

Samantha also joined them with her boyfriend Joey. Joey moved below about two years after Catherine disappeared. A strong and silent type. He was a good match for Samantha and Catherine hoped they would marry.

The boys ran ahead of the three adults laughing and screaming. Samantha and Joey held hands and three of them had easy going conversations has they walked there. When they finally got there they found all the boys already in the water.

"Tez make sure Jimmy doesn't go too far." Catherine called to her oldest son.

"Okay Mama." Tez yelled back attempting to dunk Micheal under the water. Catherine and Samantha sat down on the blanket and Joey joined the boys in the water.

"Your boys are really happy here." Samantha said watching them play in the water.

"We're all together." Catherine replied smiling.

"If your together here, why are you going to leave and split them up?" Samantha asked anger laced in her voice.

"It's very hard to explain." Catherine said quietly.

"Then explain it." Samantha said forcefully.

Catherine sat there staring at her boys laughing and playing together. How could she explain it. She didn't want to split them up. She didn't want to leave Jacob behind. In her heart she hoped Vincent would allow Jacob to come stay with her. But he was too angry. Her biggest hope would be that Vincent would forgive her and come stay with her. As much she hoped she knew he would never forgive her.

"The boys need to learn that the outside world isn't scary and dangerous." Catherine replied.

"They can learn that here."

"No, they'll learn to make this place a place to hide from the world. They need to learn to face the world head on. I have to help them learn to be strong."

"That's silly." Samantha yelled jumping up. She ran into the water and joined the boys. Catherine watched all of them play in the water. Joey was picking them up and throwing them into the deep water.

"Mama play catch with me." Jimmy yelled running up with the ball. Catherine got up and left the crutch on the ground.

Jimmy was having a great time playing catch with his Mama. It was hard sometimes to get one on one time with his Mama. It was even more fun since she wasn't using her crutch. Tez told him once that Mama used to chase them around and fly them through the air. He wanted that. He watched has his Mama moved slowly to ball when ever he threw it out of her range. He tried his best to throw it to her but he was still too small.

"Catch it, Jimmy." Mama called to him and tossed it underhanded. Sticking his hands out he caught it.

"Good job, Jimmy."

"I caught it, Mama."

"Your going to be a baseball player just like your brother." Mama said smiling. Jimmy's chest swelled up has he thought about being just like his older brother.

"Mama you wanna go swimming?" Jimmy said running over to her.

"Okay." Mama said grabbing his hand swinging it high as they walked to the water.

"Brrr... it's cold." she said sticking her toe in slowly.

"You gotta just jump in Mama." Jimmy said laughing and let go of her hand. Jimmy ran into the water and jumped in causing a big splash. Laughing at her youngest child's antics she joined him slowly.

They all spent the day swimming and laughing. Catherine had a great time swimming with her boys. It was a lot easier on her knee being in the water.

"It's time to go back." Samantha called when she realized how late it was. Joey wanted to take her above later to go dancing and she wanted to get cleaned up before dinner.

The boys booed and hollered has they reluctantly pulled themselves from the water. Catherine fell down heavily when she got to the bank. The pain from her knee was close to being unbearable. She realized that she had pushed herself much to hard today and somehow she still needed to get back home.

"Mama are you all right?" Tez asked sitting beside her.

"I will be. Can you get my bag, please?" she asked smiling. Tez brought it to her a few seconds later and she opened it pulling out a pill bottle and a water bottle.

"Catherine, we need to head back if we don't want to be late for dinner." Samantha said kneeling beside her.

"Please go ahead. I'll catch up." Catherine said smiling up at her. She knew the boys would be late if they waited on her and Jimmy looked hungry.

"Are you sure? We can wait."

"Yes I'm sure. Please go. I'll be right behind you."

Catherine watched as Samantha and Joey led the boys out of the chamber. Catherine had to push her boys out since none of them wanted to leave her alone. When she could no longer hear them she fell back into the sand trying not to let out a cry of pain. Her knee felt like someone was poking red hot coals on it. She laid there waiting for the pain pills to take effect. She laid there thinking of the day that she got hurt. The day that a good man died trying to protect them. The day Tez lost his childhood. She wished she could go back and change it all.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked breaking the silence pulling Catherine from her dark thoughts. Opening her eyes she saw piercing blue eyes staring at her.

"Resting." she replied sitting up slowly.

"Are you hurt?" Vincent demanded standing above her.

"No."

"Good." Vincent said and turned around. He didn't want anything to do with her. Walking away he could hear her attempting to get up. He ignored the hiss of pain from her.

He didn't like her.

She betrayed him and their love. He kept walking not wanting to listen to her struggle.

She wasn't his.

He didn't love her.

He didn't love her.

Catherine got up slowly trying to ignore the pain in her knee and heart. Slowly she limped to where her crutch was at and attempted to pick it up. The pain came in waves. She knew she shouldn't have played with the boys, it was too soon but the look on Jimmy's face demanded it. He wanted what Tez had had.

Suddenly, Catherine was in the air. Strong arms holding her. She looked up at him and stared. Vincent...he was carrying her. He walked out of chamber quickly. His strides long and hurried. He didn't look at her or say anything. After a minute she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Vincent tried to walk lightly not wanting to hurt her anymore. He didn't know why he was doing this but he knew he couldn't stand to see her in pain. He felt her breathing even out. He knew she was pain. Great pain.

What happened to her?

Maybe he should give her a chance.

He pulled her closer to his chest and smelled her sweet scent. No one in this world smelled has good as she did.

He missed her. Maybe even needed her.

But he couldn't have her.

She wasn't his anymore.

Walking into her chamber he carefully laid her on her bed. Looking around he saw a picture on her night table and picked it up. It was Catherine, her boys and Jacob. They looked happy. They were outside at the playground. Catherine was sitting on a swing with Jimmy on her lap and the others surrounded her. They all had big smiles.

"You can have it." Catherine said behind him. Turning around he stared at her.

"We had it taken when we were above. Jacob has a copy also." she continued.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"Please sit and I'll explain." Catherine said pulling herself up and leaning against the wall. Vincent looked around and brought a chair by the bed and sat.

"I had to testify in court. It was dangerous. I was the only witness left and I couldn't jeopardize the safety of Tez and Jimmy. I had to leave them somewhere. This place was the safest."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you write me? You should have sent something. Why didn't you tell me?" Vincent suddenly yelled jumping up and pacing back and forth.

"Vincent I did. I wrote you. I wrote Father. I wrote our son."

"No!" Vincent yelled staring at her. He couldn't believe the lies she was telling him.

"Yes! Father said you moved on, that you married Diane. He told me I had to give you up so you could move on with your life."

"You lie!"

"No. Look at this." Catherine demanded pulling out the picture of Jacob that Father had sent her years ago. Vincent stomped over to her and grabbed the picture. Looking down he saw his son three years old sitting outside. He remembered that day Father had begged him to allow him to take Jacob above. He didn't want to allow it but finally he had given in. Jacob came back with a red tint to his skin and a big smile on his face.

"You lie." Vincent repeated and threw the picture down. He couldn't do it. He couldn't listen to her lies. He had to leave.

"Vincent we need to talk." Catherine said has he stomped out of the chamber.

"We leave in a week." he heard as he ran down the tunnel.

He hated her.

She was a lier.

He wanted her gone.

* * *

TBC...please review


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update. I've been working 12 hr shifts for the last two months and then there was a sudden death in the family.

This chapter is a little iffy. I'm not sure if I like it very much. Well hope you all like it...

Thank you for all great reviews.

Disclaimer: none of this is mine

* * *

Coming Together

Chapter 10

"Whew... I can't wait till I can see my feet again." Diane exclaimed lying beside Catherine in bed.

"Do they match?" she asked trying to sit up to see her shoes.

"Yep, two black slippers." Catherine answered laughing.

"I wish you would be here when he comes." Diane said.

"I know but we need to go. The boys have school starting in two weeks. How do you know it's a boy?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Have you picked out a name?"

"Not yet. I like Benjamin or Samuel and Devin likes Clint and Luke. It's hard picking out one name for your baby."

"What if its a girl?"

"I don't even know. We haven't talked about any girl names. I'm sure it's going to be a boy."

"I hope your right but you never know."

"When is Peter going to let you out of bed?" Diane asked.

"He said a couple days. Said I stressed my knee too much and needed to give it a rest."

"What happened between you and Vincent. Samantha said she saw him carry you back yesterday and then stormed out of your chamber and haven't been seen since."

"He doesn't want to listen to me. I don't know what to do. We're leaving in a week." Catherine said.

"He's hurting. He doesn't know what to think."

"I know."

"You have to make him listen. Don't leave without making him listen or you may never get that chance again."

"I will."

"Good. Catherine your a terrific person and a wonderful mother. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'll miss you too." Catherine replied tears coming to her eyes.

"Ohh...no more emotional scenes. All I do these days is cry. I think I better go see how Devin is doing with the nursery." Diane said pulling herself up. It was hard these days to move around. Fat and bloated that's all she felt. Her feet were M.I.A and her ankles were the size of watermelons, but every time her baby kicked she loved it.

Catherine stayed in bed for the rest of the day reading and talking with her boys. She was relieved when Mary came to take the boys to bed. Slowly climbing out of bed she grabbed her crutch and slowly limped to Vincent's chamber. She didn't know if this was a good idea but she knew Diane was right.

She had to make him listen.

Walking in his chamber she found him sitting in his chair his journal in front of him. A familiar scene that she thought she would never see again. He looked up at her and then looked back down at his journal in front of him.

"Vincent we need to talk." Catherine said sitting in a chair next to him. He didn't say anything, just stared at his journal.

"I know you don't believe me, Vincent, but I need to tell you what happened. I was given such a high amount of morphine that I slipped into a deep coma. The doctors said that my heart and breathing must have become nonexistent. I was in the morgue before anyone realized I was alive. When they realized I was still breathing they whisked me away to a safe house in Massachusetts".

"I was in a coma for fifteen months, when I woke up I couldn't remember anything. It was another five months before my memories came back and by then they had moved me to Tennessee. The government knew that they had to keep me safe until I remembered. They found out that Moreno had a boss. His name is Aaron Grey. I met him, Vincent while I was being held. I watched Grey kill a man. I watched him make deals with Gabriel. They had to keep me hidden until they found him. He found me in Tennessee killed both the agents that were trying to protect me. I didn't know what to do. Vincent, I ran. I left the country and went to Mexico. Thought I would be safe there."

"I lived in Mexico for four years, I stayed hidden in small towns. Tez was an orphan living on the streets. He tried to steal from me and instead I took him with me. A fourteen year old mother gave us Jimmy. She couldn't take care of him. I found myself in Mexico with two boys who didn't know me and the fear of being killed. I made the decision to come back. I wanted the boys out of there. When I came back to the States I contacted the F.B.I and they sent agents to protect us. About five months later Grey's men found us. They killed one of the agents and I took the boys back into hiding. The F.B.I finally captured him and I had to come back here to testify. After I was done I had surgery done on my knee. I decided to send the boys here for safety. " Catherine explained.

Vincent kept staring down never responding. Catherine leaned forward and put her hand on his. Touching him again felt like heaven. She didn't think this would ever happen again. It lasted for a few seconds before he wretched his hand from hers.

"Vincent, I'm going to talk to Jacob tomorrow. You should be there. He's gonna need you after I leave." Catherine whispered. Vincent looked up at that.

"Vincent I'm not taking him with me. As much as I love him and want him with me. He's your son too, Vincent. I could never take him away from you." Catherine said pain laced through her voice.

"I'll be there." Vincent whispered.

"Good, it's going to be hard on him." Catherine said standing up. Vincent nodded and looked back down at his journal. Catherine limped out slowly, relieved that she had told him. Hoping maybe this would allow him closure that he needed.

Vincent sat there staring at his journal. Catherine was in coma. Agents were killed protecting her. Hiding in Mexico. It was so much. What did she leave out. Was she even telling the truth. Did Father really lie to him or was she. He didn't know. Who did he believe? Father wasn't here anymore. He missed him so much. Father helped him get past Catherine's death. Father was his best friend.

She wasn't taking Jacob, he was relieved. He was happy he was keeping his son.

It never entered his mind on how Jacob would react to the news. He only thought about how good it was that his son was staying.

* * *

The next morning Catherine decided to take Jacob on a walk by himself. They walked to the Chamber of the falls and sat down. Catherine knew Vincent would be there soon.

"Mama can we go to another baseball game soon?" Jacob asked sitting in her lap her arms around him.

"Baby I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Mama?"

"I love you very much." She said tightening her arms around him. How was she going to do this? She had to leave him behind. She didn't know how to do this. She didn't want to do this.

She felt Vincent kneel beside her.

"I love you too, my son." Vincent said putting his hand on his son's arm. Jacob looked up startled. He couldn't remember the last time his Father had spoken to him. Anger welled in him. He hated his Father. His Father didn't love him.

"Jacob..." Catherine began, "You know that I bought a house in Minnesota."

"I know I can't wait to see it." Jacob said jumping up and turning around. A big smile on his face, he couldn't wait till they left. To live in the real world.

"Jacob, your father and I made a decision. We think you should stay here with him." Catherine said gently. The look on her son's face devastated her.

"What...no Mama, please. I love you." Jacob said tears running down his face. He threw himself at her holding tightly.

"I know, baby. Your Father needs you here."

"I'll be good, Mama. Please take me with you."

"Jacob , I love you." Vincent said laying his hand on his son's back. He hated this, watching his son beg Catherine so he could leave him.

"NO, you don't. You never talk to me." Jacob screamed jumping out of his Mama's arms and away from his father's hand.

"You hate me. You just want me to suffer. I hate you." Jacob screamed and ran out of the tunnel away from the man that called himself his Father. Away from his Mother that he loved so much, but who just threw him away. He wanted to disappear.

"That went well." Catherine whispered wiping the tears away. Slowly she stood up leaving Vincent behind. Vincent felt like his heart just broke into pieces. The one part of Catherine that was his, hated him. Maybe he handled this all wrong. Jacob was right. He quit spending time with Jacob as he had grown older. Vincent hurt so much watching his son turn from him and to his long lost Mother. He hated this situation she put him into.

Catherine walked to the boy's chamber and found Tez and Jimmy there. No Jacob. She sat down at the table with them. It was time for her to tell them that their brother would not be coming with them.

"Boys we need to talk." she said repeating the same words she spoke earlier. They looked at her waiting. Both of them knew that these words meant bad news. Tez noticed earlier that Mama had taken Jacob off alone, something she had never done before.

"We're leaving in ten days."

"Yaaa." Jimmy screamed jumping up and dancing. He wanted to be outside again. He hated being down here. It was cold and damp.

"Jacob is staying here." Mama said. Jimmy stopped dancing and stared at her. Jacob was his brother, his buddy, his best friend. He couldn't believe it.

"Mama why can't he come?" Tez asked. Jimmy started crying beside him.

"His father is here and doesn't want him to leave." she explained to them. She opened her arms to Jimmy and he crawled into her lap.

"I want him to go, too." Jimmy whispered.

"I know, I do too. But I need to do what's best for him."

"It's best for him to be with us." Tez yelled and stomped out of the chamber. Jimmy sat in her lap crying.

"His Father doesn't love him." Jimmy whispered.

"Yes, he does." Catherine whispered back holding her son tightly trying to be strong. All the while wanting to grab Jacob and run as far as she could go.

Tez ran to the chamber that Jacob showed them long time ago. There was a painting of their Mama and Jacob's Father together. Jacob loved that painting. Tez found him huddled in the back of the chamber hiding behind some crates.

"He wouldn't let me go with you." Jacob said crying when Tez crouched down beside him.

"Mama just told us." Tez said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I hate it here." Jacob shouted jumping up, "He doesn't love me. Why does he want me here?"

"I don't know. He's a jerk." Tez said not caring that he was using a bad word.

"Why doesn't Mama want me?" Jacob asked collapsing on the ground.

"She does want you. She loves you." Tez said helplessly.

"She would talk about all of us being together again. She said that the family would be complete. I don't know why she doing it, Jacob. I bet she has a good reason. She loves you." Tez said remembering the dreams their Mama would tell them that would come true one day.

"I want to go with you." Jacob said knowing that Tez was right. His Mama loved him.

"We'll figure it out I promise. We'll get you to Minnesota with us." Tez said knowing that somehow they would get him there away from his Father.

They stayed in the chamber till dinner and then slowly made their way back to the home tunnels.

Walking into the dining hall they found their Mama and Jimmy eating. Walking over Jacob fell into her arms and held on tightly. He spent the rest of the evening close to her. He knew that he didn't have much time left with her.

The next nine days past too quickly for Jacob. He woke early on the tenth day scared. His Mama and brothers were leaving him alone here. They promised to write but he knew it wouldn't be the same. He crawled out of bed and walked down to her chamber. Climbing into bed with her he snuggled with his Mama knowing this might be the last time.

"Hey baby." Catherine said pulling her child close to her. She loved all her children but this one was very special to her. He was her and Vincent's child created from her love.

"Mama do you have to leave?" Jacob asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes baby. But don't worry you'll get to visit."

"When Mama?"

"I don't know, but I promise soon."

"I want to go with you."

"I know my Jakey." Mama whispered and held her son close. They stayed like that for a long time. They finally got up when the his brothers came in. Jacob spent the morning playing with them. He watched as Mama went to talk to Devin. He knew the time was coming closer and closer.

He knew this day would be the worst day of his life.

When his Mama came back he knew it was time. She had told him that he could walk them to Uncle Peter's. Devin and Tez gathered the small amount of bags that they brought and they all started the slow walk.

Catherine had already said good-bye to everyone. Many were upset by her decision. Most didn't understand why she was leaving.

Jacob held his Mama's hand as they walked. It was quiet.

Jimmy wasn't happy about leaving. He wanted to go but didn't want to leave his brother.

"When should we hear from you again?" Devin asked looking at Catherine. He didn't want her to go but he knew she needed to. He understood that she wanted to give her children a good life and she believed it was outside into the world. He only wished that Jacob didn't have to split from her and his brothers. Devin didn't know which was better for who. Jacob hurt because he had to stay and Vincent would hurt if Jacob left. It really was a no win situation.

"I plan on writing often and was hoping to call Peter's on Sundays." Catherine replied.

"I can have Jacob there when you call." Devin said knowing that Jacob's needed his relationship with her.

"That will be great." Catherine said smiling at him. Hearing a noise behind him Devin looked around and saw a flash of Vincent's cloak. He was following them and Devin smiled. Vincent still loved her that he was certain.

"How far of a drive is it out there?" He asked.

"It's about twenty two hours of driving. Should take about two days." she answered.

"I still don't understand why so far away."

"It'll be the last place Grey will look for us. We can stop running."

"We'll going to miss you, just call if you need anything."

"Same goes for you, Devin." Catherine said stopping outside the entrance to Peter's house. They hugged each and then let go. Looking down she stared at her son knowing that now it was time for good-bye. Hearing a sound behind her she turned and suddenly knew who was there. She walked out of the light of the lantern and into the darkness.

Devin smiled and led the boys through the door into Peter's basement.

"Hello Vincent." Catherine whispered. He stood there not saying anything. Catherine's heart tighten knowing that this may be the last time she would ever see him.

"Vincent I'm going to be calling Peter's every Sunday if you ever want to talk to me."

"I need to know the truth." Vincent whispered.

"I gave it to you. There's nothing else I can say." Catherine whispered. He nodded slowly. Catherine turned around not wanting him to see the tears starting to run down her face. She walked to Peter's door but stopped before entering.

"Good-bye Vincent." She whispered then walked through not waiting for a reply. He stared after her and fell to his knees. His face buried in his arms, tears falling. She was gone for good. He lost her for a second time, but this time he knew where she would be at. Too far from him.

Catherine walked upstairs wiping the tears away. She found everyone in the living sitting down and talking. Jacob jumped at her when she appeared. She held him close. She knew it would be a long time before she would see him again.

"We're going to call in three days at three o'clock." She told him.

"Please Mama take me with you." Jacob said starting to cry.

"We'll call every Sunday and come for Christmas." she said trying not to cry.

"Please Mama. I love you." Jacob whimpered his tears falling faster.

"I love you too, my son." Catherine whispered holding him close she kissed him and slowly let him go. Devin walked over and put his hands on Jacob's shoulders pulling him gently from Catherine.

Tez and Jimmy came over and gave their brother a hug. They would miss him. They really didn't understand why they had to leave him behind. They knew that Vincent was his Father and wanted him to stay but they never even saw him talk to Jacob.

"We'll talk in three days." Catherine promised and opened the door.

"No Mama." Jacob screamed trying to pull himself out of Devin's hands. He watched as his Mama and brothers walked out the door and he screamed at them to take him with. He heard the car engine start and he kept screaming. Devin picked him up and carried him to the tunnels. Jacob hit and kicked his Uncle wanting down. Wanting his Mama. Jacob hated him. Hated his Father. Hated living below in the dark. He wanted his Mama. His brothers. He kept screaming and struggling until finally he couldn't move and he fell into exhausted sleep in Devin's arms.

"He's asleep." Devin whispered looking over at Vincent. Vincent stood there staring at his son. His son was hurting. He just lost his Mother. Vincent wasn't sure if this was the right choice. His son didn't want to be with him. Catherine didn't. His heart ached.

"He'll be okay, Vincent. It'll just take time." Devin said looking down at Jacob in his arms.

"I hope so." Vincent answered suddenly not sure if this was the right choice for Jacob to stay.

* * *

TBC...please review


	11. Chapter 11

Coming Together

Chapter Eleven

Catherine shut the door as she left Peter's home. She could hear Jacob screaming inside and it was tearing her up. Jimmy was crying beside her holding her free hand.

"Mama will he be okay?" Jimmy asked as he climbed into their black Grand Cherokee.

"I don't know but his Father will be there for him." she said helping Jimmy buckle up. Tez climbed into the passenger in the front. Climbing in Catherine started the engine and put the Cherokee in gear. She was leaving her son behind, she could still hear the his screams of pain inside her. She knew she always would. She didn't want to leave. She also knew this was the right decision. Letting her foot off the brake she started the long drive to their new home.

They drove through Pennsylvania and stopped at the border of Ohio and found a hotel. The boys were subdued has they climbed the stairs to their hotel room. They missed their brother. They ate pizza from a nearby restaurant. The boys enjoyed watching television for the first time in months. Catherine decided that they would stop in Chicago to go aquarium.

Five hundred miles away Vincent sat on Jacob's bed watching him sleep. The boy had waken when they had gotten home but wouldn't say anything. Devin tried to get him to eat but he refused and went to bed where he cried until he fell asleep again. Vincent felt like crying too. She was gone. He should have made more of an effort.

"Why didn't she stay?" he asked out loud.

"She wanted her boys to have a chance." Devin said behind him. Vincent stared at him.

"A chance?"

"They had been hiding for so long that she wanted them to know that the world wasn't as violent as they knew."

"Oh..." Vincent said.

"Vincent she's trying to be a good mother to all of them."

"She is a good mother to them but what about Jacob?"

"What about Jacob?" Devin asked looking down at his sleeping nephew.

"She left him here alone."

"She left him here with you. She knows your relationship with him is not the best. She's trying to give you another chance with your son. Don't mess it up."

"I won't." Vincent promised running his hand through Jacob brown hair. He would gain the relationship he had with son back. He would make Catherine proud of him, maybe love him even.

* * *

"Boys we're here." Catherine said as they entered their new hometown.

Landen, Minnesota

It had been a long drive for all of them. The boys slowly starting smiling again after the stop in Chicago. They still hurt but the ache would lessen after time. Catherine knew her pain would never go away. She left her son behind. What kind of mother was she to leave behind her child? The worst kind.

"There's your school." she said pointing to the school. It was a red brick building that held all the grades. There was only about four hundred students in the school only about twenty graduates a year. A lot of the nearby towns sent their children here. Catherine thought it would be good for her boys to be in a small environment.

"Mama it looks awesome." Tez said staring at it. He had never been to school before and couldn't wait to find out what it was like. He didn't think class underground really counted.

"Do I get to go?" Jimmy asked hoping he was old enough.

"You sure do your going to be kindergarten." Catherine answered. Jimmy cheered and stared at the school.

"Mama look at the baseball field." Tez yelled pointing at the field behind the school. It was the best he had ever seen. He couldn't wait to get out there and hit some balls.

"Mama look at the playground." Jimmy shouted excitedly staring at the big playground beside the school.

"Looks like you all are going to have a lot of fun." she said laughing at her boys happiness. Stopping at the Realtor's office she picked up her new house keys and got the directions to their new home. She made a left at the school and headed out of town following the directions her Realtor gave her. The entire town was surrounded by a huge forest and she enjoyed driving under the trees watching the shadows hitting the ground.

"Mama it's pretty here." Jimmy said staring into the forest.

"Very pretty." she said agreeing with her son. It was thirty minutes before she saw the big red mailbox on the right with Wells painted on the side. The Realtor set everything up for them from the mail box to making sure they had the electricity on and running water.

"Here we are." she called out pulling into the drive way. The boys leaned forward looking for the house. The house stood about half a mile from the road totally surrounded by trees.

"Mama look it's so cool." Tez yelled pointing at his new home. Home he couldn't believe it. For so long he dreamed of a place to call home now he was here. He smiled he was home.

"Mama look water." Jimmy yelled pointing to the lake behind the house. He wanted to go swimming. He wanted to go to school. He wanted to play.

"What do you think?" Catherine asked stopping the car in front of the house. She turned to her oldest son waiting for his opinion.

"Mama, we're home." Tez whispered staring at the house.

"Yes we are." she replied smiling and looked at the house. It was two stories with lots of windows. She thought it was perfect. Opening the door she climbed out and grabbed her crutch. By the time she got to the front of the car the boys were waiting at the stairs leading up to the front door. The porch extended around the house. Unlocking the door she pushed it open and watched as her boys ran in trying to look at everything at once. Walking in she was amazed it was better than any of the pictures the Realtor had sent her. The movers had already been here, furniture and boxes were scattered everywhere.

"Mama we have a fireplace." Tez yelled pointing. The living was huge a fireplace set against the far wall and her new sofa and love seat were facing it. She imagined evenings of her boys surrounding the fireplace reading and doing homework.

Walking past the living room she saw her kitchen and gasped. It was beautiful. The cabinets were a rich brown and the counter ran the length of the room. In the middle set an island the top covered in a dark blue granite. Bar stools sat on one side. Two big windows lit in warm sunshine that made the granite glow. The dining room was off to right and connected to both to the kitchen and living room.

There were two bedrooms downstairs for guests. Each room already had a bed set up and dressers. She hoped that children from the tunnels would be able to visit. She knew this place would be perfect for them to visit.

"Mama come upstairs." Jimmy yelled from upstairs. Climbing upstairs she laughed when she found Jimmy jumping up and down.

"Mama come look." Jimmy yelled grabbing her free hand and led her to one of the bedrooms. Walking in she saw the bunk beds she bought all ready set up.

"I got bunk beds." Jimmy said climbing to the top bed. He stood up on the bed and touched the ceiling laughing.

"You sure do." she said laughing with him. Walking into the hallway she opened the door to the master bedroom. It was perfect. The queen size bed was set up under a skylight and empty bookcases lined one wall. A comfortable recliner was set up beside them. A huge bathroom connected to the room. Two huge windows let in warm sunlight and she looked out onto the lake.

"Mama which room am I in?" Tez asked running in. He had been outside looking at the lake. The was a dock that had a bench on it. He couldn't wait to try fishing.

"Next to the room for Jimmy and Jacob." she said leading him to other bedroom. Walking in Tez smiled a twin bed set up against the wall. A desk set in front of his desk. From the window he could see the forest that surrounded them.

Turning to his Mama, Tez gave her a big hug.

"I like it here, Mama. It feels like home." he said looking up at her.

"We are home, baby." She said holding her son close.

* * *

TBC...please review


	12. Chapter 12

Coming Together

Chapter Twelve

Jacob woke the next day feeling the loneliness wear on him. His Mama was gone. His brothers were gone. Three days before he would hear from them. Too long. Climbing out of bed he decided he would be out of the chamber before Sean and Alex woke up. He didn't know how they would react with Tez not being here to protect him.

He hid until breakfast. Walking into the dining hall he got some oatmeal and apple juice. Walking to an empty table he sat down and starting eating.

"May I sit here?" a voice suddenly said in front of him. Looking up he gasped. His father stood in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time his father ate with him.

Nodding Jacob looked back down at his food. Vincent sat down across from him and started eating his scrabbled eggs.

"Any plans for today?" Vincent asked attempting to get Jacob to talk to him.

Jacob shrugged not saying anything. He didn't know what to say, his Father never talked to him.

"If you don't have plans would you like to go to the swimming later?" Vincent asked.

Looking up Jacob was startled by the question.

"Do you want to go?" Vincent asked repeating himself. He was just beginning to realize how bad he let the relationship between him and son get. He wanted to fix it. He wanted to be close to his son.

Jacob nodded slowly staring at his food. Finishing his food quickly Jacob excused himself and went back to his chamber to get his books. He couldn't believe it, his father wanted to spend time with him.

Class went too fast for Vincent and he found himself waiting for Jacob to meet him. Jacob came in a couple minutes later. They walked side by side to the pool. Vincent didn't know what to talk about to his son, so he asked about his classes. Jacob didn't say much just gave one word answers.

Vincent and Jacob spent the afternoon swimming and talking occasionally. It was on the way back from swimming when Jacob finally spoke first.

"Father who will take me to Uncle Peter's on Sunday?" Vincent felt a stab of pain at those words, his son only wanted to know when he could talk to Catherine.

"I will." Vincent replied. Jacob stopped suddenly surprised and looked up at his Father.

"You?" Jacob said.

"Yes is that a problem?" Vincent asked sadly.

"No... it's okay." Jacob said quietly. When they made it back to the home tunnels Jacob made the excuse that he had to get his class work done and left Vincent behind.

Vincent walked to Devin's chamber and plopped down on a chair.

"How was your day?" Devin asked looking up from his medical book.

"I don't know." Vincent said shrugging.

"Did you and Jacob spend some time together?"

"Yes. I took him swimming."

"Did you talk?"

"Not much." Vincent said leaning his head down, " He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Give it time Vincent. Jacob just lost his mother and brothers. He has to get to know you again."

"I lost them too."

"You didn't know them. You never took the time to talk to them." Devin said loudly forcing Vincent to look up.

"I lost her."

"You never forgave her."

"She left me. She left him." Vincent said jumping up and stormed out of the chamber.

"She came back before and she will come back again." Devin called after him. Sitting down Devin stared at the map in front of him.

"Devin is everything okay?" Diane said waddling into the chamber.

"I don't know how to help him." Devin said looking up at her.

"He's got to find his way himself." she replied dropping into a chair across from him and lifted her feet into his lap. Devin pulled off her slippers and started rubbing her feet.

"I hope he finds it soon, he's tearing himself and Jacob apart."

"Do you think it will all work out."

"If Catherine keeps fighting it will."

Diane smiled softly knowing that Catherine would never quit. It all depended on Vincent.

The next two days passed slowly for Jacob. On the first day he had decided he would run away to live with his Mama but that quickly disappeared when he realized it was a thousand miles away and he didn't have any money.

On the second day he played sick so he wouldn't have to spend time with his Father. Jacob didn't understand what his father was doing. For the last three years the only time they spoke was in class. Now is Father was sitting with him at meals trying to make him do things with him. He didn't like it. He didn't like all the questions his Father asked him.

On the third day Jacob crept silently to his father's chamber. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in his father's chamber. Mary told him that he had lived in this chamber until he was three and then he moved to the boys chamber. Walking in he saw his father talking to Parcal. He stood quietly waiting. He wanted them to hurry up, he wanted to talk to his Mama. He shifted from foot to foot trying to wait patiently for them stop talking. When Parcal was done speaking with Jacob's father he left nodding to Jacob as he walked past.

"Hello Jacob what can I do for you?" Vincent asked looking at his son.

"You said you would take me to Uncle Peter's today." Jacob whispered hurt that his Father forgot.

"Yes I did. Are you ready to go?" Vincent said trying to get Jacob to talk more.

"Yes." Jacob replied.

Vincent grabbed his cloak and followed Jacob out. Jacob walked quickly he wanted to run but he knew his father wouldn't like it. The walk to Peter's was quiet. Vincent opened the hidden door to Uncle Peter's and Jacob bounded up the basement stairs.

Jacob found Uncle Peter sitting at the breakfast bar reading the paper.

"Hello Jacob it's great to see you." Peter said looking up.

"Hi Peter has she called?" Jacob shouted jumping on the bar stool next to him.

"No not yet. Who came with you?"

"My Father. He's downstairs." Jacob said shrugging and grabbed the discarded Sunday comics. Peter got up and headed downstairs to speak with Vincent. Jacob tried to read the comics but he his mind couldn't concentrate. He found himself staring at the phone willing it to ring.

"Hello Vincent." Peter called walking downstairs.

"Hello Peter how are you?" Vincent said stepping out of the shadows

"I'm good. Would you like to go upstairs? I can make you some tea."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes. I wouldn't ask otherwise." Peter said walking upstairs to the kitchen.

Vincent stared at the door at the top of the stairs not sure what to do. To go up would make him vulnerable to the world and he didn't like it. If he went up he could spend time with his son. But to take that chance wasn't smart.

The decision was made when he heard the phone ring and found himself half way up the stairs. Standing in the doorway he realized that he wanted to hear her voice has much as his son did. He watched has his son scrambled over the counter reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" Jacob said his voice trembling.

"Hi baby." her voice broke through the phone.

"Mama." Jacob screamed a smile lighting up his face. Vincent walked over and stood across from him, trying to not listen.

"How are you doing?" she asked her voice breaking a little. She was sitting on the sofa both boys surrounded her waiting their turn to speak to their brother.

"I'm alright. I miss you Mama." Jacob said turning away from his father and stared at the wall.

"I miss you too. What have you been doing this week?" she asked listening has her son told her of what was going on. She missed him so much. Her other boys were crowding around her trying to listen in.

Vincent listened to his son talk to her so much excitement in voice. He wanted to hate her. She had only been back for only a couple months and already Jacob talked to her more than him. He wanted his son to talk to him like that. He listened as Jacob started speaking Spanish.

Catherine sat back and watched as each boy took their turn on the phone to talk to Jacob. Tez told him about the lake and swimming. Jimmy told him about his bedroom with the cool bunk beds.

When the phone reached her again she asked him how everybody was doing and listened as he told her about playing with Sean at the swimming hole. She smiled. Her son had some friends.

"Jacob who broght you?" she asked a small bit hope building in her.

"Father did." he replied. She took a big breath and asked.

"May I speak to him please?"

Jacob paused and looked over at his father. He was surprised, he didn't know that they spoke to each other. He handed him the phone and watched as his father stared at it as if he didn't know what to do with it.

"Mama wants to speak to you." Jacob said a bit of jealousy breaking through. He thought that she only wanted to talk to him.

Vincent stared at phone surprised that she wanted to speak to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her.

Bringing the phone to his ear he said, "Hello."

"Hello, Vincent. How are you doing?" her sweet voice responded in his ear. Her voice was beautiful.

"I'm good. You?" Vincent replied not knowing what say.

"I'm good we made it here in two days. Stopped in Chicago and went to the aquamarine."

"Do you like the house?" Vincent asked.

"Its wonderful, huge. Both boys have their own room. You should see the outside. We're surrounded by a big forest and there is a beautiful lake behind us. Our nearest neighbor is about four miles away. It's hard getting the boys out of the water." she told him.

"That's good."

"How are you and Jacob?" she asked. Vincent paused not wanting to tell her the truth.

"I know you don't have a relationship with him Vincent."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are. You need to find a common interest"

"Like what? He doesn't like classes." Vincent answered. Jacob school work wasn't terrible but nothing compared to what Vincent had done at his age. When Vincent was a child he only cared about school and learning. Jacob wasn't like that, he just wanted to play.

"He likes History. I'll send you some books."

"Why are you helping me?" Vincent asked puzzled. He had thought Catherine would try to keep the distance between the two of them.

"Jacob needs you in his life. I want you to be in his life." she replied.

"What about the others? Don't they need a father?" Vincent asked referring to her boys.

"Yes but first you need to work with Jacob." Catherine replied laughter in her voice.

"I didn't mean that." Vincent said suddenly stuttering, "I didn't mean me."

"It's okay Vincent. I understand. Can I talk to Jacob again?"

"Yes."

"I'll talk to you next week."

"All right." Vincent said and handed the phone back to Jacob. He was amazed she already made plans to talk to him next week. Maybe he wouldn't come make her suffer a little. He listened as his son ended the call. Jacob hung up with tears running down his face.

They said their good-byes to Peter and left.

"How are your brothers?" Vincent asked on the walk home He surprised himself he never referred to the other boys as Jacob's brothers before.

"Why do you want to know? You don't even know their names." Jacob yelled and took off running.

Vincent stared after him ashamed. His son understood too much for such a young age.

Jacob ran through the tunnels angry. He hated him. Hated him so much. He wanted his Mama but it would be four months before he would get to see her again. He was mad at her too. She asked him to give his father a chance. He didn't want to. He didn't have to. She wouldn't know the truth. Why did she leave him here? Alone. He missed her. He wanted to swim in the lake. He wanted to go to school and sleep in his bed in Jimmy's room.

When Vincent reached the home tunnels he checked on Jacob in the boys chamber and found him playing catch with Sean and Micheal. He decided it would be better if he didn't try to talk to him. Walking to Devin's chamber he sat down across from him at stared at the chess board.

"Hello brother how did it go?" Devin asked watching as Vincent moved a piece across the board.

"I talked to her."

"How is she?"

"Good I think."

"How is Jacob doing?"

"He was happy when we went but so angry when we left. I don't know what to do. He doesn't want to talk to me. He's filled with angry. I don't know how to reach him."

"Just keep trying. He needs to know that you'll be there now."

"Checkmate." Vincent responded.

"Damn it." Devin replied staring at the board and not one bit surprised.

* * *

TBC...please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks everyone for the reviews and support.

Coming Together

Chapter Thirteen

A few days later Vincent got a note saying there was a package at Peter's that he needed to pick up. He asked two workers to cover for him and headed over. The last couple days had been long for him. Jacob hasn't been coming to any meals and he had better hiding places than Vincent did. Vincent had been dealing with some flooding in the lower levels so he wasn't teaching any classes.

Opening the door to Peter's basement he found a brown package sitting on the floor. Picking it up he headed back to his chamber. Sitting it down he used his nails to rip through the tape. Opening it up he found an envelope addressed to Jacob and two books. One was of the civil war and the other was of airplanes of World War two. Beneath those was a model airplane kit.

Vincent was disappointed when he realized there wasn't anything addressed to him. He packed the box back up and carried it to the boys chamber. Walking in he found Jacob laying on his bed reading a comic book.

"Hello Jacob what are you reading?" Vincent asked sitting the box down at the end of the bed.

"Batman." Jacob replied quietly not looking up.

"Your mother sent you a package." Vincent hoping for a response.

"Thank you." Jacob said still not looking up. Feeling defeated Vincent left the chamber not sure how to reach his son.

As soon as his father left the chamber Jacob jumped up and grabbed the box. Opening it he found two history book opening up the World War II book he founds pictures of P-51 mustangs flying in the sky. Setting it aside he saw the the book on the civil war and smiled. His Mama knew what he liked. Pulling the civil war book out of the box he saw the model and gasped.

"Its a mustang model." Jacob whispered pulling the box out. Staring at it he smiled. It was the coolest fighter plane ever. He couldn't believe his Mama remembered him telling her about it. Looking in the box he noticed the note for the first time pulling it out he riped the envelope and pulled out the paper.

Opening it he read,

_My dear son,_

_How are you? We are all doing good. We miss you very much. I thought that you would enjoy these books and model. I would like it if you built the model with your father. Jacob your father is good man who holds a very special space in my heart. I want you to know your father. Jacob I love you very much you are a very special boy who deserves everything. Your brothers send their hello's and _

_love. Tez joined the local baseball team today. The team made him first base man. He's not to happy about that he wanted to be pitcher but his fast ball wasn't fast enough. His team is the Landen Hawks. Jimmy is excited about going to school for the first time. I can't wait to see you again only four months to go. Take care my son._

_I love you so much_

_Hugs and kisses_

_Your Mama_

Jacob read the letter three times before he set it down. He didn't want to spend time with him. He didn't want to know him. How could she say that he loved him. He wasn't a good father.

Jacob stared at the letter. Only four months before they came back. He couldn't wait. Laying back on his bed he opened his new World War II book and lost himself in fighter planes dreams.

The next day Jacob found himself standing outside his father's study. He knew that his Mama was right he had to give him a chance. Holding the model box tightly he walked in. His father was sitting at his table writing in his journal.

"Hello Father." Jacob said timidly.

"Hello Jacob." Vincent said surprised that his son was standing there.

"Would you help me build this?" Jacob said holding up his model.

"Yes." Vincent replied feeling even more surprised. Suddenly he realized that Catherine must be behind this and he better not mess this up.

Jacob walked over at sat opening the box he pulled out all the pieces. He couldn't wait till it was finished. He watched as his Father started reading the instructions. Deciding that waiting was boring he started to try to fit pieces together.

"Hold on Jacob. Let me read this first." Vincent said looking up at him. Sighing Jacob set the pieces on the table and waited. Minutes later Jacob was laying his head on the table trying not to get mad. He wanted to build it.

"First we need to organize the pieces." Vincent said laying the paper down.

"Each piece is numbered." Vincent said picking pieces up and looking for the numbers. Jacob picked up a couple pieces and tried to put them together. They snapped together easily and Jacob looked up smiling, but he found his father setting the pieces in a line.

"What numbers are on those pieces?" Vincent asked pointing to the ones that Jacob was holding.

"I got them together...see." Jacob said holding them up.

"What numbers are on those?" Vincent repeated wanting to this project perfectly. Jacob sighed and looked at the pieces. This wasn't any fun.

"Thirty one and thirty two." Jacob replied softly.

"Put them here." Vincent said pointing to the line he was making. Jacob put them there and laid his head on his arms watching his father organize the pieces. Soon he became bored and closed his eyes.

Vincent looked up after a few minutes and found Jacob sleeping on the table.

"Jacob you should go to bed." Vincent said disappoint running through him. His son fell asleep on him. They were supposed to be having fun but he bored his son into falling asleep.

"Huh." Jacob said opening his eyes and sitting up.

"You should go bed if your tired." Vincent repeated. Jacob nodded and stood up wanting to leave. He opened his box to start putting the pieces in.

"Why don't you leave them there. We can work on it tomorrow." Vincent said watching him. Jacob nodded and set the box back down.

"Good night Father." Jacob said awkwardly.

"Good night Jacob." Vincent said watching his son hurrying from his chamber. He didn't know what he did. He didn't understand why he couldn't bond with his son. It only took Catherine appearing in Jacob's life to form their bond.

Vincent didn't see Jacob the following day, their model sat untouched on the table as Vincent waited for his son to appear. The next day was the same and so was the following. Finally on Sunday Jacob appeared in his chamber. Vincent stared at Jacob as Jacob stared at the floor.

"Hello Jacob." Vincent said finally breaking the ice between them. Jacob looked up but didn't look look at him instead stared at a spot behind him.

"Hello Father. Can you take me to Uncle Peter's please?" Jacob asked nervously. He knew he was supposed to come here two days ago but he couldn't face him again.

"I thought you were going to come Thursday to work on your model." Vincent said and waited for a response from his son.

"I had a lot of school work to do." Jacob said lying he had spent the last few days hiding in his secret chamber.

"None of the other children seemed that busy." Vincent said sadly. His son was lying to him, he didn't want to spend time with him.

"I'm sorry Father." Jacob said looking up at him.

"It's okay, well we better get going if we don't want to be late." Vincent said hiding his disappoint from his son.

"Okay." Jacob said smiling a little at the prospect of talking to his Mama. The walk there was a quiet one and Jacob bounded up the stairs to Peter's kitchen. Vincent followed up slowly and found Peter and Jacob talking about world war two airplanes. He wished he could talk to Jacob like that. He sat down at the bar and picked up the New York Times. He tried reading it but finding himself watching Jacob laughing and smiling with Peter. The phone rang exactly on the hour and Jacob grabbed it interrupting Peter.

"Hi Mama." Jacob said happily.

"Hi baby. How are you doing?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Did you get my package."

"Uh uh. I like the books. The pictures are great and the story about the pilots are awesome. Did you know that the bomber planes had a bubble in the belly of the plane and guys would shoot their machine guns from there. It was real small and sometimes they would get shot."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"No, but they were real heroes."

"Yes they won the war."

"Can you send me a book on the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the fight over the Pacific pretty please?"

"I'll send them as soon as I have a chance."

"Thank you Mama."

"Did you build the model with your Father."

"I tried."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"I want you to try again."

"Mamaa."

"Please try again."

"Okay."

"Jimmy wants to talk to you."

"Hola Hermano." Jimmy said taking the phone from his Mama. Catherine listened as Jimmy talked about his new school. She didn't know what to do about Jacob and Vincent. She didn't know how to help them to come closer together.

"Mama what's wrong?" Tez asked sitting down beside her. She put her arm around him and he laid his head on her chest.

"I miss your brother." she replied.

"I do too. When do we get to see him again?" Tez asked knowing that she answered this question at least five times a day for Jimmy.

"Christmas vacation."

"When can he come here?"

"Maybe next year. Tez he needs to get to know his Father before he comes."

"Why?"

"Every boy needs a man in his life."

"What about us?"

"I'm working on it, baby. Now why don't you go talk to Jacob." she said. Tez gave her a quick hug and ran to the phone. She sat there for a minute thinking about the last few months. After hiding for so long it felt strange waking up in the same bed every morning. It felt good but strange. All them safe not all together but safe.

After watching both boys take their turns talking to their brother Catherine took the phone and asked to talk Jacob's father.

"Hello." Vincent's voice said over the phone.

"Hello Vincent. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. Still unpacking. The boys started school this week."

"How was that?" Vincent asked.

"They both like it but having a lot of trouble with speaking English. The school doesn't have any translators. I'm working with them as much as possible."

There was a long pause and Catherine finally spoke again.

"How are you and Jacob doing?"

"We're fine." Vincent said suddenly not wanting her to know how bad it was between them.

"That's great." she said. It became quiet again neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Catherine realized that he wasn't ready yet for long conversations and decided to end it.

"I'll talk to you next week. Take care of yourself." she said.

"You too." Vincent said and handed the phone back to Jacob. He listened as Jacob said his good-byes.

"Time to go back." Vincent said watching as Jacob hung the phone up sadly. Jacob nodded and said good-bye to Peter. Vincent thanked him and followed Jacob into the tunnels.

"How are your brothers?" Vincent asked hoping this time Jacob would answer.

"They all right. They started school." Jacob answered trying to be good like his Mama wanted.

"Do they like it?" Vincent asked happy that Jacob answered.

"Tez doesn't he can't speak English very well but he likes baseball. He says that you don't need to talk to play sports."

"You can help him learn English."

"How?" Jacob asked interested in helping his brother.

"Talk to him in English. Write him letters in English."

"I only get to talk to him once a week and not for very long." Jacob said not thinking it was that of good of an idea.

"I know but it will help."

"I rather be there." Jacob said and ran ahead not wanting to talk to his father anymore. Vincent watched as Jacob ran off. He was hurt that Jacob didn't want to talk anymore but hopeful. His son said more than five words to him.

* * *

TBC...please review! I need some help The winterfest celebration is that a one night affair or was it longer. any details would helps thanks in advance.


	14. Chapter 14

_Vincent and Jacob are just having all kinds of trouble aren't they? well there's going to be troulble for a while but there is always a bottom and then no other direction but up. thanks for the reviews. rbnhood_

Coming Together

Chapter 14

The next couple weeks passed slowly for Vincent. He tried to spend has much time with Jacob as possible and Jacob seemed to be opening up to him. They spent an evening together and built the model. Jacob had fun building it and it sat proudly on his dresser in his chamber.

A week ago Jacob became a cousin to baby Lucy. He got to hold her which was really hard because he had to hold her very carefully. She cried a lot and wasn't much fun but Uncle Devin and Aunt Diane seemed to be really happy. They were always smiling. Mama sent them a big package of baby stuff.

Jacob was sitting on his bed reading another book that his Mama sent him when Sean and Alex walked in and asked if he wanted to go play in the park above. He nodded.

He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to.

He was tired of always hiding below. They sneaked around all the sentries and out the drainage tunnel.

They found some other kids to play with and played kick ball. Jacob was on Sean's team and kicked the ball so far that he brought two runners in. Everyone cheered for him. He realized then why Tez likes playing baseball so much. They headed back below when the sun was about to disappear.

Opening the door to tunnels they found his Father waiting for them. Anger was etched across his face and Jacob became scared.

"Sean Alex go home I'll deal with you two later." Vincent said anger laced in voice. Jacob watched as his two friends ran down the tunnel leaving him alone with his Father.

"What do you think you were doing?" Vincent shouted at him.

"I wanted to play outside." Jacob said quietly.

"Play outside... Play outside. Do you know what would happen if someone caught you?" he yelled not trying to hold back his temper.

"I was careful." little Jacob screamed back trying not to cry.

"I don't care. I told you to never go outside without an adult. You disobeyed me."

"I was careful. I wanted to play outside."

"You are staying in your chamber for the rest of the week."

"What about Sunday? What about Mama?" Jacob asked starting to cry.

"No phone call this week. Now get to your chamber." Vincent said pointing down the tunnel.

"I hate you. I'm gonna run away." Jacob shouted anger shooting through him and he ran down the tunnel. Vincent stared after him pain squeezing his heart. He just wanted his son safe. Was it wrong of him? He slowly walked back to his chamber and found Devin waiting for him.

"What happened? Jacob came running through here crying."

"He went above without permission."

"Not good. Did he go with anyone?"

"Sean and Alex."

"That's a relief."

"How is that a relief? He could have been caught. He can't go above it's too dangerous."

"Why? He doesn't look like you."

"I thank the heavens every day over that. I just don't think he should be above. He's too young."

"He's not too young."

"He is." Vincent said his fist smashing against the table.

"What is the real reason behind this." Devin said trying to break down Vincent's wall. He watched as Vincent's head fell and he slumped into the nearby chair.

"I don't know." he whispered.

"Yes you do."

"I just...I don't want to lose him."

"No one would take him. He's smart. Sean and Alex would watch out for him."

"No, I mean.. I don't want him to leave me." Vincent said looking up a deep fear in his blue eyes.

"Why? Your not close to him?"

"He's all I have left from her."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with her."

"Not now. She's changed. She's not my Catherine now. I want to remember her from seven years ago."

"She survived. That's all that matters. You have a second choice and your throwing it away."

"I hate her. She's taking him away from me." Vincent whispered scared of what Devin would think of him.

"No she isn't. She's taking her place as his mother. She wants Jacob to be happy. Vincent she wants you to be happy too."

"She's taking him from me. He wants to go. He doesn't want to stay here anymore. I'm losing him to her and I hate her." Vincent said and stood up. Devin knew that there was nothing he could do to convince Vincent to listen to him.

"You have to give him a reason to stay." Devin said watching his brother walk out. He hoped that soon Vincent would get past his anger and would be able to forgive her. He hoped one day that the five of them could be a family but after tonight his hope dwindled. How does on get past this kind of hurt and move on.

Jacob was mad so mad that he could hit something. Something hard. Something like his Father in the face. He hated him. He didn't want to ever see him again. All he did was play kickball. What was wrong with that? Just because his Father couldn't do that didn't mean he couldn't. He wanted to have fun, to play outside. He didn't want to be stuck down here reading stupid books about people having grand adventures. He wanted his own adventures.

He was mad at her to. She left him just like before but know it was worse he knew she was alive and she didn't want him. She just left him here to live with him. He hated both of them. He picked up his model airplane and threw it across the room watching it shatter into pieces. He didn't care.

Father said he couldn't talk to her this Sunday. He didn't care. He didn't care anymore. Falling on to his bed he broke into gut wenching sobs fat tears falling into his pillow. He hated it here. He hated them both of them. He hated knowing that he wanted her but she didn't want him. He wanted to be with her but she left him here. That night Jacob cried himself to sleep.

Sean and Alex watched the entire scene from Sean's bunk. They didn't know what to do. They never seen Jacob like this.

"Maybe we should tell Devin." Sean whispered. Sean shrugged and looked down at his comic book.

"It's not our business." he replied.

"We didn't get into trouble but he did that's not fair."

"It wasn't our Fathers that caught us."

"I'm going to go tell Devin." Sean said and got up.

"Your stupid." Alex said watching Sean walk out.

The next day Devin walked to Peter's house he decided to call Catherine and let her know what was going on. Neither Jacob or Vincent came to breakfast this morning. He found Jacob hiding in his room not talking to anyone. He couldn't find Vincent anywhere.

Walking into the Peter's kitchen he called out for him but he didn't answer. Devin realized that Peter was most likely at work. He wondered if Catherine worked. He picked up the phone knowing Peter wouldn't mind and dialed her number.

"Hello." her beautiful voice sounded.

"Hi Catherine." he said happy to hear her voice.

"Hi Devin. How's fatherhood treating you?" Cathrine asked surprised to hear from him.

"It's great. Lucy is terrific and the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." Devin said proudly.

"You need to send me some pictures of her so I can see the most beautiful baby."

"I will." Devin said. Silence. Devin didn't know what to say.

"How's Jacob?" Catherine asked breaking the silence.

"Not good." Devin said and stopped again.

"Why?" Catherine asked worry entering her voice.

"He went above yesterday with some boys and Vincent was angry."

"How angry?"

"Angry enough that Jacob can't talk to you this week."

"He can't do that."

"He did. Jacob isn't talking to anyone and Vincent has disappeared."

"I don't understand. Last time I talked to them they were getting closer."

"I thought so too but after yesterday I don't know. Jacob is upset. One of the boys told me that he threw the model that he built with Vincent against the wall."

"Devin I don't think I can wait anymore."

"I know it's getting bad but please just wait a little longer. Jacob needs to know that Vincent loves him."

"I know."

"Vincent does love him."

"I know. I'll wait but if it gets in worse between them something has to change." she said.

"I understand." Devin said.

"I've been talking to him every week. He doesn't say much."

"He's trying."

"I know. Please watch out for them both. Thank you for letting me know what was going on."

"Your welcome."

"Now, tell me more about Lucy." Catherine said and listened as Devin told her all about Lucy.

Hanging up the phone later Catherine walked to the kitchen window and watched her boys play outside. She wished Jacob was with them but she knew that Vincent needed him. She kept hoping that they would become closer. Devin had told her that when Jacob was young they were very close but when he was about five years old everything seemed to change. Jacob no longer seemed to want to spend time with his Father instead wanted to be with Devin. Vincent never seemed to fight it, he stood aside watching as his son pulled away from him. She wanted them to be close again but unless Vincent was able to get through to Jacob it wouldn't happen.

"Mama come outside." Jimmy yelled. Catherine found herself grading her boys on cannon ball splashes for the rest of the day.

Catherine called on Sunday to find out Vincent never changed his mind on allowing Jacob to talk to her. Peter told her that Jacob wasn't talking to anyone. She wasn't happy about it.

The next Sunday Jacob answered but didn't say very much. Catherine tried her best to open him up but it didn't work. The boys talked to him too but didn't have any luck to get him to talk. When she asked to talk to Vincent Jacob said he wasn't there. Catherine didn't know what to do or how to help them. She told Jacob to tell Vincent that she wanted to talk to him and she would call at nine p.m. Jacob agreed.

Catherine spent the afternoon working with her boys with their English. Little Jimmy was picking it up fast. He was inside a lot watching cartoons his favorites were of superheroes. Tez spent a lot of time outside throwing his ball or fishing. Both of them stayed after school three times a week with a tutor that was helping them get caught up. Tez hated it. He hated missing baseball practice but she made him go.

That night she made a frozen pizza and let them pick out a movie. Jimmy sat in her lap has they watched it. She loved her children and couldn't imagine her life without any of them. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she made the right decision running to Mexico and hiding but at the time she didn't think she would make it back to New York without them catching her. Looking at her boys she knew that her decision was the right one. Looking at Vincent and Jacob she knew she made the wrong decision. She didn't know how to fix it.

Putting the boys to bed she gave them a kiss and wished them sweet dreams. As she left Tez's room she heard the question that she heard every night from him.

"When is Jacob coming here?" he asked looking at her pleading for a different answer.

"Soon baby soon." she replied giving him the same answer as every night. She wished she could tell him something different but until Jacob and Vincent were right again it he would stay there.

She washed the nightly dishes and put a load of laundry in. She was walking better now. She used her crutch still but the pain lessened and she could be up and about more.

At nine o'clock she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello." Peter said picking up on the fourth ring.

"Hello Uncle." she said smiling.

"It's so good to hear from you. How are you and the boys?"

"We're all doing good. We worked on their English tonight. Jimmy is doing well but Tez is struggling."

"Just give him some time. Remember every child learns at different levels. Maybe you should try to give him some one on one attention."

"Thats what I thought too. I'm going to try tomorrow."

"That's great."

"How's your practice? Are going to retire anytime soon?" she asked.

"It's going great. I'm thinking one more year. I just can't seem to let my patients go."

"Your invited here anytime. You need to spend some time with your grandchildren."

"Catherine have I told you how much I love you." Peter said tears coming to his eyes. For the last seven years he felt alone. Yes he had everyone below to fill it but they weren't Catherine. She came back with her two wonderful boys. He spent a lot of time below with them and loved every minute of it. When Jimmy first called him Grandpa he felt part of a family.

"I love you too." she said.

"I'm going to come out there as soon as I get free."

"We can't wait to see you." she replied.

"I think someone just walked in from below. Hold on a sec." Peter said and set down the phone. Catherine sighed. Peter was a second father to her, filling the void that she had since her Father died. She missed her Daddy.

"Hello." Vincent's voice over the phone. Catherine breathed in deeply getting ready for this discussion.

"Hello Vincent."

* * *

TBC...please review


	15. Chapter 15

Coming Together

Chapter 15

"Jacob said you wanted to talk to me."

"What is going on between you two? Why is Jacob so angry?"

"He went above a few days ago without my permission. I punished him."

"By telling him he can't talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Vincent that wasn't right. He needs to talk with me and his brothers."

"I know. I was angry with him." he said feeling guilty.

"Why were you so angry?"

"It's not safe above."

"Did he go by himself?"

"No. He went with two other boys."

"Then he had someone there to help keep him safe."

"I guess so."

"Then why are you angry."

"I just don't want him above."

"Why?" she demanded. The line was silent for a minute and then she heard him sigh quietly.

"He may not come back." Vincent said finally admitting one of his worse fears. His son not wanting to be with him anymore. Wanting to be above more.

"Vincent he loves you."

"It may not be strong enough. He wants to be with you."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want Jacob to stay here."

"Vincent you need to connect with him."

"He won't let me."

"You have to, he's your son."

"I know that." he shouted.

"Vincent I'm trying to help."

"I don't want it."

"Then why did you come?"

"I don't know." Vincent said feeling overwhelmed and did the only thing he could think of. He hung up. He stared at phone not believing what he just done.

"Everything all right, Vincent?" Peter asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes. I'll see you on Sunday." Vincent said and walked out. He heard the phone ringing as he walked through the hidden door.

The next day Vincent was sitting at his table when he an unexpected visitor walked in.

"Hello Vincent." Mary said sitting at the second chair and set her hand on his. She loved him as a mother loves a son but she had enough of the rift between him and his son. She wanted them both to be happy. She wished Catherine was here but that wasn't to be. She understood why she left but was angry at her for not helping Vincent and Jacob.

"Hello Mary. How are you doing?"

"Not good. I've been sitting on the sidelines for the last three years watching you and Jacob act like strangers to each other. I'm tired of it. Wake up Vincent. Your son is eight years old. He needs you now but if you don't do something your going to lose him when he's older." Mary said watching as Vincent face fall in sadness.

"Vincent why don't you take Jacob on a camping trip. I think you both would enjoy it." she continued.

"That sounds good." Vincent said suddenly smiling. He had a plan now. Take Jacob away from everything that kept them apart.

"How is Catherine?" Mary said smiling happy with herself.

"She's all right." Vincent said loosing his smile.

"Vincent you know that she loves you."

"Then why did it take her seven years to come back?"

"She wouldn't have stayed away if she didn't have a very good reason."

"I don't think I love her anymore." Vincent answered not wanting to listen to her.

"Yes you do. Vincent I know you do."

"I don't. She left. She never wrote. Never called. She could have told me somehow. How can you believe that she loves me. I hate her. She hurt me. She hurt Jacob. I don't love her anymore." he shouted standing up and started pacing around his chamber.

"Vincent do remember that Father wasn't happy about your relationship. Maybe he kept your letters away from you."

"Why?" Vincent said turning to her stunned never thinking of that.

"Maybe he thought you would move on. Maybe he didn't want you to hurt more. Vincent you know the truth. You know that Catherine would never do that to you or Jacob. Open your eyes." Mary said standing up walking over to him.

"She love you. Never forget that." she said and kissed him on the cheek and then left. Vincent fell heavily in his chair. He had never thought of that. She wrote Father she would have wrote him also. She would have wrote Jacob. Maybe...hope filled him.

Later he walked in the boys chamber and saw his son laying in his bed reading one of the books Catherine sent him.

"Hello Jacob." Vincent said towering over him. Jacob looked up and scrambled off the bed standing before him in seconds.

"Hello Father." he whispered.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving for a few days." Vincent said.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

"Below. We will be camping make sure you pack some warm clothes."

"Okay." Jacob said not sure what to say. He was surprised. He was mad. He was tired. He wanted his Mama but all he had was his Father. His Father nodded his head and walked out the chamber. Jacob sat back down on his bed and tried to read his book. He couldn't get back into it so he got up and went to Uncle Devin's chamber.

"Hi Jacob." Devin said. He was sitting with Lucy in his lap.

"Hi Uncle." Jacob said and walked up. He made faces at Lucy. She smiled at him.

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing. Going camping tomorrow with my Father." Jacob said.

"Sounds like fun."

"Uh ah." Jacob said moving a chess piece around on the board.

"Did you talk to Mama on Sunday?"

"Yeah."

"How is she and your brothers?"

"Good. Uncle Devin when can I go there?"

"Maybe next summer. They're coming for Winterfest."

"I want to go now."

"Jacob your Father is here."

"I don't care."

"He's trying Jacob. Please give him a chance." Devin said watching Jacob walk around. Jacob ignored him and continued walking around. _Just like his father_, Devin thought.

"You know what I want to do when I grow up?" Jacob said.

"What's that?"

"I want to fly jets."

"Wow that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I wanna join the Air force."

"What kind of Jets do you want to fly."

"F-15, F-16, and the newest one the F-22 Raptor"

"Wow you really know your stuff."

"Yep, Mama sends me all kinds of books."

"That's great."

"Yeah she said she was going to take me to an air show some time. I can see them up close."

"Did you and Father finish that model that she sent you?"

"Yeah." Jacob said looking down remembering that he threw against the wall and breaking it.

"Why don't you tell him about what your going to do?"

"He doesn't care."

"How do you know? Have you ever tried?"

"No." Jacob said quietly.

"Give him chance, all right."

"Yes sir."

"Good now do you want to help me change Lucy's very wet diaper?" Devin asked looking up from his daughter to find Jacob all ready gone. Laughing Devin stood up and carried his beautiful stinky daughter to his wonderful wife.

Devin watched the next morning as Vincent and Jacob left the home tunnels for the week of camping. He hoped that this would help them. He hoped that they would have fun. He hoped that they would come back as father and son. He looked over at his wife and she smiled at him. Putting his arm around her shoulders he led her and their daughter back to their chamber. They planned on spending the day together as a family. Devin had vowed to himself that he would never let anything get in between him and his girls.

It was only two days later when Jacob came running back. He was breathing hard and his eyes empty.

"What's wrong?" Devin said grabbing the boy. Jacob just seemed to stare at him not saying a word his chest heaving from the run.

"Did something happen to your Father?" Devin asked shaking him slightly. He was worried.

"I hate him. I don't want to give him any more chances." Jacob whispered suddenly bursting into tears.

"Is he hurt?"

"No." Jacob said. He fell forward into Devin arms clutching at him tightly.

"What happened?" Devin whispered picking the boy up and sat down.

"I want my Mama." Jacob whimpered.

"Please tell me what happened." Devin said rubbing his hand up and down Jacob back. Jacob shook his head and pushed away from him.

Climbing off Devin's lap he looked at him.

"I want to go to Mama's house." Jacob demanded wiping the tears off his face. He was tired. He didn't want to try anymore with him. He wanted out of here. He had to get out of here. He turned leaving Devin behind and walked to his chamber.

Once he got there he opened his chest and pulled out Tez's backpack. Tez had left it behind for him. He put his books into it and the clothes that Mama bought for him. Laying down finally he heard the his Father's hateful words.

"_Jacob where did you get that idea. Join the Air Force. __Your too smart, you can do anything, why would you want to do something so stupid. You could get killed."_

"_But Father I want to fly jets. I want to see the world."_

"_No I don't like it. You need to stay here and help protect our community."_

"_I don't want that. I don't want to be here. Devin left. Kipper left. Why can't I?"_

"_You belong here not out there. The best thing you can do is quit thinking about it."_

Jacob wiped the tears from his face. He didn't want to quit thinking about it. He wanted to fly jets, he wanted to see the earth from high above. He wanted his Mama.

Devin watched Jacob walk out of his chamber. Devin no longer saw the spirited boy that shouted and laughed with his brother now he saw a broken boy. Devin realized at that moment that Vincent wouldn't be able to help his son. That the little connection that those two had was broken completely. Maybe forever.

Diane walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him. She had watched Jacob with him and was saddened by the display.

"The only thing left, contact Catherine. I don't know what to do about Vincent."

"He seems to act a lot like your Father you know that don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Devin asked looking at his wife.

"Didn't your Father demand you to stay here. Didn't he tell you that you couldn't go above. He feared that you wouldn't come back."

"How do you know that is what they fought about?"

"Jacob wants to go above. Vincent doesn't. I'm sure that came up. That would be the only thing that would send Jacob back here in tears."

"I think you maybe right."

"I know I am." Diane said laughing at kissed her husband's forehead.

"Do you think I should give Vincent another chance?"

"I know that Vincent loves his son but we must do the best thing for Jacob. I don't think it's best to keep him here anymore." Diane said quietly.

"I know. I just hate doing this to Vincent."

"I know, but just keep thinking of Jacob. Those months with his brothers here I never saw that boy smile so much."

Devin had a hard time that falling asleep that night. He kept thinking about what Diane said about Vincent being like Father. He saw it now. He knew that Father never ignored him like Vincent did Jacob but he saw the fear in Vincent that Father had. The fear losing your child to world above. He remembered how angry Father became when he had told him about his dreams of being above. Father yelled and screamed at him and then quit talking to him. That lasted a month before Devin grew tired of it and ran away. He was seventeen years old. Jacob was only eight and wanted to run away already.

The next day he watched as Vincent walked by his chamber his shoulders slumped his hair covering his face. Devin got up a few minutes later and followed Vincent to his chamber.

"Hello Vincent." Devin said walking into Vincent's chamber. Vincent looked up and nodded. Vincent's eyes were sad.

"Vincent I'm sorry but I'm calling Catherine. Jacob is not happy."

"No." Vincent shouted anguish filling his voice.

"Vincent this isn't best for Jacob anymore." Devin said and apologized again he turned and walked away. He ignored the roars of pain behind him and kept walking. He knew that he had to do it.

He had to think of the boy.

Not the man.

* * *

TBC...please review!!


	16. Chapter 16

Coming Together

Chapter 16

She was there two days later. Her crutches gone but a cane in their place. She came in like a tornado and as quickly as a tornado she and Jacob were gone. She stopped only to talk to Mary and Devin. She met Lucy and laughed over the baby boy that turned into this beautiful baby girl. Before they left she made Jacob say good-bye to his Father. Vincent didn't say anything to Jacob or her. He barely acknowledged them. She told him that they all would be there for Winterfest and then left with Jacob.

Vincent watched has his son walked away with her to never return to him. He felt his heart breaking. He lost her seven years ago and now he lost his son. He couldn't do it anymore. He didn't want to do it anymore. He couldn't go after them, he was stuck here.

She said they would be back for Winterfest but he didn't know if he could believe her. She now had his son she had no reason to come back. All she needed was a man then her family complete. He wouldn't be part of that family. He heard a noise from the doorway and looked up. Devin stood there. He didn't want to deal with him. Couldn't look at him. He caused Catherine to come and take his son away. Standing up he brushed past his brother and left.

"Mama we're going on an airplane."

"We sure are. It's the fastest way home."

"Yaa." Jacob yelled jumping up and down. He was so happy. He was going home. He was going to see his brothers. He was going to school. He was going to play outside.

Catherine stared at her son and smiled. Her family was almost complete. Just one more person. She knew taking Jacob away from Vincent was wrong. She felt terrible for Vincent. She was a little surprised that he didn't fight harder for Jacob. A little disappointed too. He wasn't the Vincent she left behind seven years ago. But she knew he wouldn't be. But this new Vincent scared her. She had to help him just as much as she needed to help Jacob.

She sat Jacob by the window and watched his expressions as the plane took off. Having him with her made half her dreams come true.

The reunion between brothers later that night warmed her heart. She watched as all three boys hugged, talked and laughed. Jimmy dragged Jacob all over the house showing him everything. She saw Jacob big smile when he saw his bedroom. The big window and the bright blue walls.

Jacob looked at his room and smiled. His room with Jimmy. That night he put on some of Tez's p.js. Tomorrow Mama was going to take him shopping for clothes and the next he would start his first day of school in a real school. Mama came in and laid beside him on his bed. Jimmy laid above them on his bedand Tez laid at the end of the bed while she read to them.

That night Jacob got his first good night kiss since she left the last time. She tucked him in and left. He and Jimmy whispered for a while.

Catherine sat down in the kitchen with some coffee and some paperwork. Since moving here she took a job online for a distant tax return office. She didn't make much money at it but it helped. The government paid for the house and gave her a monthly living check it was part of her deal when she took the stand against Albert Grey. She also received some of her own money from her old life. Most of that money had went into a scholarship fund for the children below.

She sat there trying to work but found herself staring at the phone. Finally giving into it she picked it up and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hi Peter."

"Catherine! It's wonderful to hear from you. Was your trip home all right?"

"It was good, he enjoyed the flight. We made it home earlier today."

"How is Jacob doing?"

"Fine. Just fine. He's excited about going to school. I think he's the only one."

"I'm not surprised. How is Tez doing?"

"Getting a little better with all the tutoring and the threats with baseball be taken away."

"That's good. I'm going to send you some books on great baseball players."

"Thanks I'm sure he'll enjoy them. Could you do me a favor, please."

"Sure."

"Can you get a message to Vincent. I would like to continue the weekly phone calls with him."

"That's a wonderful idea, Catherine. You need to keep that connection between them open."

"I know and its hard with Vincent angry with me. I wish there was a way for me to make it up to him."

"Just be there for him."

Two days later Catherine took all the boys to school and signed Jacob up for second grade. She watched through the window as the teacher found him a desk at the front of the class. She knew that he would be fine. She figured that he was probably ahead of the class.

Walking down the hall she decided to look in to Tez's classroom. She looked in the small window and saw a group of kids at the front of the room figuring math problems out on the board. Her son was up there also. She watched as each student finished their problem and sat down until Tez was the only left at the board. She watched as he struggled with the problem and the other students giggled behind his back. The teacher finally came up and took the chalk showing him how to do it. When she was finished Tez walked back to his desk with his head down not looking at anyone. Catherine turned away her heart heavy for her son. She wished she could whisk him away and make it all better. She had to find a way to help him.

Walking out of the school she saw her youngest playing in the yard with three other boys kicking a ball around. She knew he would be all right he was young enough that he would learn quickly. He waved at her but continued playing.

The next three months passed slowly for Vincent. He quit teaching classes and kept to the lower chambers not talking to anyone. He was angry and filled with so much pain that he couldn't face anyone. He was angry at Devin for calling her. Angry at her for taking his son. And angry at his son for going with her.

He only answered the first phone call from her but after hearing how happy his son was with her he couldn't answer any more. It hurt so much to know that his son would rather be with a mother that he never knew instead of him. The one that had been there his whole life.

He knew that they were coming home for to the tunnels for Winterfest. He didn't want to see them but knew he had to. Devin expected him to be there. He was the one that opened the great doors.

Vincent went above the night before they would come and watched the light snowflakes land around him and on him. It was a beautiful night. The moon shone brightly making the park a winter wonderland. He walked to the lake and looked upon the ice.

He wished that he could skate on it.

He wished he was normal.

He wished he could walk down the street with his head up in the daylight.

He wished that he could hold Catherine in the sunlight.

To see a baseball game.

He knew then the answer.

He didn't want his son to be like him.

He had to let his son go. Let him be happy. Be normal. Be human.

He walked back home that night with the anger gone but a grief that would never leave him.

He would see Jacob tomorrow and be happy for his son.

* * *

TBC...please review


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone been a long time.... sorry. hit a writers block. I know the ending but can't agree with myself on how to get there. hope everyone is having a nice holiday._

Coming Together

Chapter 17

Vincent came back to his chamber that night and slept in his bed for the first time since his son left. He ate with everyone in the dining hall and even greeted Devin. He ignored the surprised faces.

Vincent heard them long before he saw them. The laughter and loud voices seemed to float around him. His son was home. He stood up from his table and walked to the entrance just has three boys ran by laughing. He saw his son and was amazed how much he had grown in three months and how dark his skin was. Gone was the pale white skin and replaced with a healthy bronze. He watched has the three ran into Devin's chamber.

"Hello Vincent." a voice said behind him. It was her. Vincent turned and looked at her. She looked so different, so beautiful. She had gained her weight back and looked healthy. Her eyes had the same life in them. She no longer had the cane but did have a slight limp has she walked up to him.

"Hello." he answered. Cathrine stared at him. He seemed thiner and his eyes duller but what did she expect. She took his son.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good." he said and turned to go back in his chamber. He couldn't look at her. He wanted to yell and scream at her. Wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him. He listened as she walked off and heard Devin greet her warmly. He found himself climbing the ladder and crawling through the vestibule overlooking Father's library. She was sitting in a chair and talking with Devin.

"You look fantastic." Devin said smiling at her. She laughed and Vincent loved the sound of it.

"Now who are you paying such high complements to?" Diana said coming into the main chamber with baby Lucy in her arms.

"To our beautiful Catherine." Devin replied standing up and taking Lucy from her.

"Can I hold her?" Jacob asked jumping up and down.

"Of course you can. Sit down there." Devin said. Once Jacob was sitting he carefully set his daughter in Jacob's lap showing him how to cradle her head.

"How long will you be here?" Devin asked.

"Six days. School starts on January third."

"That's great."

"Mama she's wet." Jacob suddenly whined. Laughing Diane walked over and took her daughter from her nephew's arms.

Jacob jumped up and ran after Jimmy trying to hug him. They ran around screaming.

"How was your trip?" Devin asked.

"We got lots of peanuts." Jacob yelled stopping in front of him.

"I got yelled at by the man sitting in front of me." Jimmy said laughing. Tez shrugged.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Jimmy said trying to act innocent.

Vincent watched as the oldest boy walked over to Catherine and sat on the arm of the chair. The boy seemed quiet and sad. He wondered if the boy liked it here. Probably not Jacob had told him that the boy liked baseball. He wondered what it would be like to play it.

Vincent never saw his son so happy or loud.

"Do you know what Winterfest is, Tez?" Devin asked the boy.

Tez shook his head. He didn't want to talk. Mama told them all that they would have to speak English. He didn't want to. He didn't want to be here. It was too cold and damp not good for them. He understood why they had to come but he didn't have to like it.

"It's almost like Christmas but without the presents."

"What fun is that?" Jimmy asked.

"With so many different people in our community with different beliefs your Grandfather decided to make a day where we would all get together including the helpers and celebrate love, family and togetherness. Two weeks before the fest all the children go out with special white candles that they give to everyone to invite them to the fest."

"We got one in the mail." Jacob said. He kinda missed that part of living below. Running around to hand out the candles.

"What's a helper?" Jimmy asked.

"People who live above and help us to survive. They are our most trusted friends." Diana answered remembering her days as a helper before falling in love with the bad boy.

"Your Mama is one." Devin answered.

"You are?" Jacob asked looking at his Mama.

"Sure am and when your older you can be one if you want to." Catherine replied.

"Cool."

"Can we go see Sean and Alex?" Jacob asked looking at his Mama.

"Yes you may." she replied. He and Jimmy ran out of the room leaving Tez behind. She looked at him and he shook his head. Tez wanted to stay with her. They all sat around for a while longer talking about anything that was new since they last talked.

"I better go get settled the boys have been up since early. All three of them had hockey practice early this morning." She said standing up slowly. Tez quickly grabbed the bags that his brothers left behind.

"I believe Mary made up the same chamber as the last time and the boys can stay in the boy's chamber." Diane said smiling.

"That's great. Thank you." Catherine said leaning down carefully she grabbed her bag.

"Let me get that Cathy." Devin said grabbing the bag away from her. She smiled at him in thanks.

Vincent watched as Catherine left. He was suddenly angry at her. She would be here for six days and be gone again. He wished she never came back. It hurt too much.

"Do you need anything, Cathy?" Devin asked her as he set her bag on the bed.

"No thanks but we brought some clothes with us for the children." she asked sitting on the bed.

"You didn't need to do that." Devin said but thanked her also. Any help that they received was greatly appreciated. Every month seemed to bring someone new in dire need of help.

"Mama I don't feel good." Jimmy said suddenly walking into the chamber. He crawled onto the bed and laid against her. Catherine felt his forehead, he was a little warm.

"Do you need anything?" Devin asked looking down at Jimmy. The boy looked so small on the big bed.

"A pitcher of cold water would help." she said.

"I'll get it Mama." Tez said and ran out of the chamber. He didn't want him to get his Mama anything. He was the man. He took care of his family.

"I should go." Devin said watching the boy run out of the room.

"He thinks it's his job to take care of us." she told him.

"Big job for a young boy." Devin replied.

"Yes I know."

"Is Jimmy going to be all right?" he asked.

"Just a little fever. He's had a very long day."

"How long have you had him?"

"Since he was six months old. His mother wasn't able to take care of him. She asked me to take him."

"Mama I got it." the Tez said walking in carefully holding a pitcher of water and a cup.

"Good job." she said taking it from him. She got a washcloth from the bag and wet it down. Slowly she began wiping Jimmy face.

"Mama." Jimmy whispered opening his eyes a little.

"Hi baby." she whispered

"It's too hot."

"I know baby." she whispered and pointed to her bag. Tez grabbed it and handed it to her. She pulled out a bottle of children's Tylenol and gave one to Jimmy.

"I wanna go home." Jimmy whined starting to cry.

"It's okay, Jimmy. Try to sleep." Catherine said running her hand through his hair.

"Tez could you go and tell Jacob to get ready for bed." she asked looking at him. He nodded and ran out.

"I really should have studied Spanish a little closer." Devin said laughing.

"Sorry. Tez doesn't like speaking English yet." Catherine said.

"It's all right. I would say you have your hands full with three boys."

"I love every minute of it." she looked at him and asked him the big question, "How's Vincent?"

"He went below the day you left with Jacob and came back yesterday. I betrayed him." Devin said looking away from her.

"I betrayed him, too. We have to move on from that. Maybe this trip will help"

"I hope so but I don't think it's possible he's holding on to the anger tightly."

"We have to hope." she said.

"We have missed you around here." Devin said smiling.

"I've missed you too." she said standing up she gave him a hug.

"Well I better get back."

"Good night Devin."

"Good night." he said and walked out. Catherine sat down on the bed and wiped Jimmy's head. She was worried about him and hoped he would feel better for Winterfest.

"Mama come tuck us in." Jacob said running into the chamber a little time later. She opened her arms and he flew into them.

"Did you find Sean and Alex?"

"Yep we're going to play soccer tomorrow." Jacob said.

"That's great."

"How's Jimmy doing?" Tez asked looking at his younger brother. He was sleeping soundly.

"He'll be okay." she said standing up and taking Jacob's hand. Together they walked to the boys chamber and tucked them in for the night.

She went to bed a little time later with Jimmy sleeping beside her.

The next morning Vincent walked into the dining hall and found her sitting with all three boys. He watched her talking to William and trying to get the youngest one to eat. He sat down by himself with some food and watched her talk and laugh.

"She come back." Mouse said sitting down in front of him blocking his view of her.

"Yes."

"Better than good." Mouse said smiling.

"She leaves in six days."

"Six days long time." Mouse said joyfully. Vincent stared at him.

"You talk. You be happy again." Mouse said jumping up and ran out of the dining hall. Vincent stared after him and then looked at Catherine. She had her arm around the oldest boy and the youngest in her lap. He didn't see Jacob and looked for him. He saw him with Devin laughing and talking.

Vincent ate quickly and left. He escaped to the lower chamber the first day not wanting to take a chance of running into her. He came back in the evening and was eating in his chamber when suddenly Jacob ran in.

"Father." the boy said smiling. Vincent stared at his son amazed at how much Jacob had grown. He missed him so much.

"Jacob." he whispered.

"I missed you father." the boy said sitting across from him.

"I have missed you too." Vincent said staring at his son. Jacob had grown so much since the last time he held him.

"I'm really good at school. I'm going to the gifted classes for reading and math. I'm going to be playing soccer in the spring. Right now I'm learning how to ice skate. Tez already plays hockey. He's really good."

"That's really great." Vincent said trying his best to sound happy for his son.

"I brought you a hockey team shirt. We're called the Fighting Timberwolves." Jacob said handing his Father a sweatshirt.

"Thank you." Vincent said touched that his son brought him something. This was the first time that his son talked to him so willingly.

"Wear it on Friday's. We play that day."

"I will."

"I better go Sean wants to play soccer in the great hall." Jacob said and ran out. Vincent sat there staring at the black sweatshirt. He stood up deciding to go watch them play.

Walking into the hall through a side door a few minutes later he heard loud screaming and laughter. He thought it would be only the boys in there but instead found just about everyone. Devin and Tez were fighting over the soccer ball and Catherine and Mary were cheering them on. All the children were playing and a lot of the adults. Vincent found himself a place to stand away from everyone and watch.

Jacob ran down the hall kicking the ball. He aim for the goal and kicked. Sean jumped in front of the goal and prevented the ball from going in. Jacob's face fell in defeat but Tez ran by and slapped him on the back making him smile.

A few minutes later Jacob tried again and got a goal. Everyone cheered and Devin swung him around. Vincent watched Catherine jump up and down. A few minutes later he watched Mouse has he tried to kick the ball but missed and fell on his face. All the children jumped on him turning the soccer game into a wrestling match.

Vincent watched as Catherine took Lucy from Diane and held her up laughing at the baby. His heart warmed at the sight of her and the baby. What a wonderful mother she was. What a wonderful person she was. Suddenly her eyes met him across the room and held them. He felt a fluttering inside and he grabbed his chest.

Her eyes filled with concern. He looked away and the feeling stopped.

"Father did you see me? I got a goal." Jacob yelled running up.

"Yes, I did. Great job."

"Thanks." Jacob said and took off running. Vincent watched his son jump on Samantha's fiancée Joey.

Vincent decided to leave after that. He collapsed against the wall outside the chamber holding his chest. If he didn't know any better he would think that their connection came back. That he had felt her happiness. But it wasn't possible he hadn't felt her in over eight years.

"Vincent are you all right?" her voice broke through his thoughts and her hand touched his shoulder. He brought his head up and stared into her eyes. She was worried about him he could see it in her eyes. She still cared.

"I'm fine Catherine." he replied pulling himself off the floor. Standing in front of her he realized that he forgotten how small she was. How beautiful she was. His hand came up and hovered by her face just wanting to feel her. Her hand came up and grasped his in a tight grip. He pulled away suddenly remembering that she wasn't his anymore.

"We can't." he whispered.

"Why not?"

"We belong in different worlds." he said turning away.

"Vincent we don't have to." Catherine replied.

"Catherine it hurts to look at you. You left me. You left our son." Vincent said he voice starting to rise. Catherine grabbed his arm and pulled him around to look at her once again.

"Vincent I had no choice. I would have never left you. I love you Vincent."

"How can you say that? You never wrote. I spent the last seven years in hell believing you were dead. How could you do that to me?" He shouted at her pain laced through his voice. She left him to suffer alone in the world. She said she would never leave him but she did.

"Vincent believe what say. I wrote you and Father every chance I got. I stopped writing you only when Father told me you married Diane and said you wanted to move on with your life. I spent those seven years in hell too, Vincent. I lost you. I lost our son. I lost my life. What do you want me to do to fix it. Tell me Vincent." she yelled back equal pain in her voice.

Vincent stared at her not sure what to say all of the sudden. He never realized in all the time that she had been back that she might have suffered also.

"I wish that I could go back and fix it all. That we could have had the life that we dreamed together. But we can't Vincent. We can dream another dream if you want. If your willing to try we can dream again." Catherine whispered touching his face.

Vincent shook his head slowly. He didn't want this dream. It was too much for him. Turning around again he sprinted down the tunnel. Trying to escape a reality he was stuck in.

Catherine leaned against the wall trying not to cry out in pain as she watched him leave her again.

* * *

TBC....please review

next chapter.....Winterfest


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Well, Tez and Jimmy do. Hope everyone had a great holiday. _

Coming Together

Ch 18

The day before the celebration Catherine and the boys went above to find the perfect outfits for the celebration. Tez begged her to take them to the Rockefeller center to go skating and she agreed after shopping. They dropped their outfits off at Peters Alcott's home and invited him to join them. He quickly agreed wanting to spend time with his grandkids.

Catherine and Peters enjoyed sitting and watching the boys race across the ice. The Christmas tree and lights were beautiful and Catherine couldn't believe that she never fully appreciated them when she lived here so long ago.

"Tez is good." Peter said watching Tez racing across the ice faster than either brother.

"He is he plays left wing on his hockey team. I didn't think he would get to play this year but his coach says Tez is one the most gifted athletes he had ever seen."

"What position is Jacob?"

"At the moment he's learning to play defense. He hasn't got any playing time in but it may change next season. Jimmy wants to learn goalie but he's still trying to learn how to skate." she said watching the boys rough house on the ice. Peter started laughing as he watched Jimmy grab onto Tez's coat and being pulled around the rink quickly. Jacob raced after them trying to keep up.

Catherine and Peters continued talking until the boys came begging for hot chocolate. They found a nearby dinner and sat in a booth. The boys sat there throwing straw wrappers at each other and Catherine and Peter talked about old times. Catherine enjoyed remembering her youth with her mother and father. They all would go to lake together and spend a week with Peter's family swimming and playing. Those were fun times.

After hot chocolate they all headed below. Peter came with wanting to check on a couple children who came down with colds.

Catherine left the boys in their chamber playing catch with some other boys and went to visit Diana. Diana was in her chamber reading to Lucy.

"Hi Cathy. How are you?" Diana said looking up from her book watching her friend sit down on an old recliner.

"I'm great it's nice to come back visit." Catherine replied smiled.

"Did the boys go skating?"

"Sure did and went shopping. I hope you don't mind but I found a dress for the little one here." Catherine said handing Diana a box that she brought in. Diana passed Lucy over to her and opened the box.

"It's so beautiful." Diana said pulling out a beautiful pink dress with little white butterflies on it.

"For a wonderful baby." Catherine said laughing as Lucy grabbed her finger and tried to pull it to her mouth.

"You shouldn't have." Diana said touching the soft dress to her face.

"I wanted to. You and Devin have been so good to me and my boys."

"We love you."

"I love you all too."

"So have you talked to Vincent since you've been here."

"Once it didn't go well. I yelled at him."

"He is so stubborn maybe yelling is the only way to make him listen."

"It also makes him run away."

"Yes that seems to happen too." Diana said laughing.

"I need to find those letters." Catherine said handing Lucy back to her Mama.

"I wish I knew where he would hide them. Devin cleaned out his chamber after he died and didn't find anything."

"Maybe the library."

"I would think someone would have found them by now. Everyone is always taking books out of there."

"Where else did he spend time?" Catherine mused aloud.

"I just don't know. I didn't move here until after Father died."

"He makes me so angry why did he keep them from Vincent. From Jacob my son deserved to know that I loved him."

"Devin said Father was quiet toward the end but he never said anything."

"I like to think that Father was only trying to do what's best for Vincent and Jacob but he makes me so mad. All of these problems would have never happened." Catherine said sadly.

"No but it would have been hard on Vincent if he had known you were alive but couldn't be with you."

"I know."

"So what did you get the boys for Christmas." Diana said changing the subject to happier topics.

Vincent smoothed down his coat hoping he looked all right in his new outfit. Mary made it for him and he felt good in it. His pants were a rich brown with black boots strapped up to his knees with a blue ruffled shirt and a brown vest. His hair hung down in long layers. He was a little excited but so nervous. His stomach ached. It has been so long since he spent any time around other people but most of all he was nervous of seeing Catherine. She had already been here four days but he had only seen her on the first day.

Jacob had been visiting him everyday telling him stories of home. His brothers never came with him but Jacob didn't seem to mind. He talked more now than ever before. Vincent enjoyed listening to his son talk. It hurt listening to how much Jacob loved his new home but Vincent loved seeing his son smile.

He left his chamber and walked toward the great hall meeting many friends along the way. He stood before the great doors and looked around. All of his family and friends gathered around him. Turning toward the door he put both hands on them and gave a mighty push. Slowly the doors opened releasing a rush of warm air across the crowd. Everyone awed as they looked into the great hall at all the beautiful decorations and fire light. Vincent stood off to the side and watched as everyone came in.

He didn't want to admit it but he was looking for her. Catherine. He wanted to see her.

He saw her boys first. The oldest wore tan trousers with a green sweater. His hair was cut very short. The smallest wore tan trousers with a blue sweater. His hair was jelled up with small spikes at the top. His son was wearing blue trousers and a brown sweater that brought out his blue eyes. His blond hair was cut short and laid down on head. Vincent thought they all looked nice.

He held his breathe when he saw her. She was gorgeous. Catherine came through the door and there seemed to be a light that surrounded her. She wore a long green velvet gown that fit her perfectly. The gown dipped dangerously low on her chest and the arms flared out down her arms. It showed her wonderful figure. Her hair hung loosely down her back in waves.

Vincent took a step forward and stopped. He remembered that she wasn't his. She looked at him and their eyes connected and she smiled at him. His heart hammered and he took another step and stopped again. He watched as the youngest boy ran up to her and pulled her away.

Catherine helped the boys get their dinner then sat with Devin and Diana while the boys sat at the kids table. Peter came and sat with them and so did William. It was wonderful spending time with her family. She looked around for Vincent and saw him sitting with Mouse and Jamie. She hoped he was having a good time. She thought that he was the best looking man in there.

Some of the men starting playing instruments after dinner and dancing started. Tez was the first to ask her dance and then Jacob and Jimmy. She had a wonderful time dancing with them. Devin asked her to dance and she was enjoying it.

Vincent watched her from the side. She seemed so happy, laughing at whatever Devin was saying to her. Vincent wanted to dance with her but didn't know how to ask. He watched as Devin swung her around and she laughed out loud.

"Go Vincent." Mary whispered giving him a slight push in the right direction. She watched her son take faltering steps toward his love. She knew this would work out if he would just keep his mind open.

Vincent some how walked over Catherine and Devin and some how tapped his brother on his shoulder. Devin swung around and looked at him smiling he let go of Catherine and Vincent stepped forward.

Catherine smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. Laying his hand on her back he slowly pulled her closer to him. He could smell her hair and it was wonderful. His eyes darted to hers and instantly locked into her depths. He could see warmth and love in them. Love for him. He pulled her closer and both his arms wrapped around her. His head falling to her shoulder his face hiding in her neck. She loved him he could see that now. Tears started to fall from his eyes. She still loved him.

Catherine swayed to the music holding Vincent close to her. She could feel his tears dampening her dress. She was so happy. He still loved her. He still cared. She ran her hand through his hair wanting to feel him. She knew now was the turning point. Vincent would be her Vincent again and she would be his again.

The dance continued as Devin and Diana watched them from a distance. Devin turned to wife smiling.

"Vincent has begun healing."

"Do you think they have a chance now?"

"Yes. Catherine will keep fighting for the both of them."

The beautiful song ended and Catherine pulled slightly away from Vincent. His arms fell to his side and his face was hidden behind his long hair. Catherine took his massive hand in her petite one and lead him off the dance floor and out of the Great Hall. Vincent didn't say anything has Catherine lead him through the tunnels.

He couldn't believe what a fool he had been these last few months. She came home to him and he just pushed her away. Condemned her for all the mistakes she made. He hated himself for it. He didn't deserve any of her love.

Catherine stopped and looked toward Vincent. He stood silently beside his eyes staring at the ground. Gently she sat on the ground pulling him with her. He sat beside her and finally looked up. He watched the water of the great falls fall. The sound of the water seemed to calm down his thoughts and finally he looked at her.

She was so beautiful. She was older, little winkles starting to etch their way around her eyes. He wondered if he was the cause of them. She wasn't the same Catherine but she was. Her love was strong but more spread out. She still cared for everyone but left the fighting for someone else. She wanted to live life to fullest. She laughed when something was funny and cried when someone was hurting. Vincent realized he wanted to be with her forever. Was it fair for her?

"Vincent what are you thinking?" she asked softly not daring to look at him in fear he would run off.

"It's not fair to you." he said his voice crackling under the emotions he was feeling.

"What's not fair?"

"You deserve a man who can take you out dinner or see a game with you."

"Vincent I love you."

"Is it strong enough?"

"It's been strong enough to last seven years without you. To fight with you every step since I've been back. To want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What kind of life would it be. Catherine it would be all hidden in the damp and the dark."

"Vincent do you think I would move to Minnesota if you couldn't come. There's room for you there. It's safe."

Vincent stared at her he wasn't expecting what she said. To go to Minnesota to live. To leave the tunnels. To be outside. Was it really possible? Father's old fears ran through him and he shook his head.

"I can not go. It is not safe."

"It is Vincent." Catherine said grabbing his hands in hers. Vincent stared at their entwined hands. How he wished he could believe her.

"Vincent do you trust me?"

"If something would happen. You and the boys wouldn't be safe either."

"Vincent do you trust me?"

"I can't let anything happen to you. I love you, Catherine." Vincent said looking into her eyes. Catherine saw the love but also saw the fear in them. She realized that he wasn't ready to make such a drastic change and maybe never would. He was the only man she could ever love and the only Father the boys would ever know. She had to make him see the possibilities but not tonight. No more auguring tonight.

Catherine slowly moved until she was sitting next to him touching shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. Vincent put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They sat there for the rest of the evening quietly staring at the waterfall thinking.

It was late in the evening when they walked back to their chambers. They hugged each other tightly and went to sleep separately. All three boys were sleeping in her bed when Catherine walked in and she smiled. Pushing Jimmy over she made herself some room and slept that night soundly. Vincent sat in his chamber looking through old journals remembering the first year of his life with her in it. He was so innocent not understanding what he truly had. Maybe if he was more open maybe they would have been together earlier. Maybe if he gave in and let her move down here they would be living the dream that he had had so often. Now the dream was so different that he couldn't find it. There wasn't a perfect dream anymore just broken hopes. He went to sleep that night knowing that he had Catherine's love but couldn't have her future.

TBC....please review


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the long delays. Life is a major roller coaster right now but I haven't forgot about this. The economy totally sucks!!!_

_Does anyone know about what age Catherine is in the show? _

_Thanks for the reviews._

Coming Together

Chapter 19

The next morning Catherine woke up with a smile. She laid in bed remembering the night before. She and him connected. They connected in a way they hadn't in seven years or maybe never. She really hoped that last night would change the future.

"Mama are you happy here?" Tez asked laying beside her. Catherine turned her head and looked at her oldest son. She could see the worry in his eyes. He didn't want to live here.

"I love coming here for visits." she told him watching the worry leave his eyes.

"Do you think Jacob's Father will come home with us?" Tez asked. He still hadn't decided if he liked the man. He knew that Jacob was enjoying this visit with him but Tez couldn't trust the man. He had seen the cold way that Vincent treated his Mama and he didn't like it. He was the man of the family and he had to take care of them.

"I don't know. I want him to, but it's his decision." she told her son.

"Why do you want him to come with us so badly." Tez asked not understanding why his Mama seemed to love Jacob's Father. To him he seemed to be really mean toward them.

"Long time ago before any of you were born Vincent saved my life. He saved it by showing me what was really important in life. That I could find myself in ways I didn't know. Vincent taught me how to live. We share so many loves in poetry and music. It's nice to spend time with someone who really knows you."

"You make him sound nice."

"Vincent is a great man." She replied but Tez was still doubtful.

"Mama you said to never talk about it but why does he look like that?"

"No one knows. He was born and was abandoned outside a hospital. He brought down here and saved. He was brought up in this world."

"He was abandoned like me." Tez said remembering when he was small and scavenging in trash cans looking for food.

"And he was found and became part of a loving family like you."

"Mama." Jimmy whispered rolling over in the bed. She ran her hand through his silky hair.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. I'm hungry." Jimmy said rubbing his eyes.

"After everything you ate last night." Catherine said laughing.

"It was good." Jacob said rolling over.

"I know." Catherine said sitting up.

Later that morning Catherine left the boys in their chamber so she could go visit with Mary.

"I think my Father has changed. He seems nicer." Jacob said throwing a tennis ball at Tez.

"Maybe." Tez answered tossing the ball to Jimmy.

"He looks scary." little Jimmy said chasing after the ball.

"Mama loves him." Tez said.

"I know. She wants him to come live with us."

"Why doesn't he?"

"He thinks that she left him."

"She had to." Jimmy said.

"He doesn't think so."

"What about all those letters she wrote."

"What letters?" Jacob asked

"She wrote letters every year for your birthday." Tez replied staring at him in bewilderment.

"I never got them."

"Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know but I bet if we find them Father will change is mind."

"Why do you call him Father?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know what should I call him."

"Papa or Dad."

"Oh."

"Lets find those letters. I want Mama to be happy." Jimmy said.

"Okay."

"Where do we look?"

"Mama always wrote them to Jacob Wells."

"That was my Grandfather's name too. Maybe he hid them."

"Where do we look?"

"I don't know."

"I seen a movie where some guy hid money in books."

"The library."

"Okay let's try there." The three of them ran off to the chamber in hopes of finding those letters.

While the boys looked for hidden letters, Catherine sat with Mary enjoying a cup of tea. They talked awhile about the boys and the ongoing life of tunnel residents.

"You want him to go with you don't you?" Mary asked all of sudden.

"Yes, I do."

"Is it safe for him?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want him to go if I didn't think it was. I love him."

"Why can't you just stay here?"

"I would love too but I just don't think its right for the boys."

"You could get a house here in New York and the boys could go to school above."

"What if I was recognized? I can't take the chance. It's safe where we're at."

"Why so far away?"

"It's some place far away from everything that I've known. We all needed a new start. It's working for us. Tez doesn't have has many nightmares anymore. I want them to have a childhood without fear."

"I will miss you."

"We would love it if you would come visit us."

"Thank you I would love to."

"I know that if Vincent came it would be a great loss to you and the community, but I think he would be happy there."

"Would he come back?"

"Of course as often as he liked. I would never keep him from his family."

"We're your family too."

"I know that's why I miss you all so much."

Jacob stacked another book off to the side and picked up another. He was starting to think this was a bad idea. There was so many books. Tez was on the top floor and Jimmy was on the ground looking through some others. They had been at it for what seemed liked hours but at least no one was looking for them.

He set another books to the side and picked up the next one. Still nothing. Picking up another he looked at the title "How to win at Chess." sitting it down he reached for the next. His hand stopped in mid air when he saw them. There was a hole behind the books filled with envelopes.

His hand slowly reached in and pulled out the envelope on the top and he stared.

"I found them." Jacob screamed. Reading the front he smiled.

Jacob Wells

The letter were to him. He pulled out the card and stared at it. It was a birthday card to him. It was for his fourth birthday. Opening it up he saw his Mama's handwriting. She loved him and wished him a happy birthday. Picking up another envelope it was a letter to Father.

He smiled....Jackpot!

Tez looked over his shoulder and realized that letter will change everything. He didn't want everything to change and Vincent would never be his Father but Jacob needed him.

"Take it to him."

"Do you think it will make it better?" Jacob said looking at him.

"Maybe."

"What happens if he comes with us? What happens if he quits talking to me again?"

"Mama wouldn't let that happen."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Just go." Jimmy said giving his brother a slight push.

Jacob walked slowly down the tunnels to his Father's chamber. He was scared. He couldn't explain it. He wanted his Father to come with them but he was still scared of him. He kinda liked living away from him and coming to visit but he knew Mama missed him. Sometimes she would get a far away look, Tez said she was missing his Father. Sometimes he wished that he could remember those years when Father really cared for him.

He walked into his Father's chamber and saw him sitting at his table. Jacob didn't know what to say so he walked up to him and handed the envelope to him.

Vincent stared at his son and then at the envelope. The boy looked scared. Vincent took it from him and turned it over. Reading the name he just stared at it.

Vincent Wells

It was his and it was in Catherine's handwriting.

"Where did you find it?" he asked his voice shaking.

"In the library." Jacob replied. Vincent stared at him.

"Show me." Vincent said standing up. His legs felt like they were rubber as he followed his son down the tunnels to the library. Jacob led him the back of library in the corner. Jacob's younger brother pointed at the wall and Vincent looked in. There was a hole in the wall. He didn't remember ever seeing it. In it was piles of letters. He reached in and pulled out the first one. It was addressed to him. He dropped to the ground and opened it never noticing the boys leaving the chamber.

_My dearest Vincent,_

_Two years has passed since I have held you in my arms and they ache so for your warmth. I wish I knew what to write to ease your pain. I am in Mexico now living among them. I have a child with me now his name is Cortez. He is five years old. He found me about a week ago. I don't think he had eaten in days. I think of Jake every time I look at him. I love that picture of Jacob that Father sent. _

_I wish you would write and tell me about our son. I miss you both so much. I am so sorry that this has happened to us. I hope one day soon I will see you soon. That one day I can hold our son. I love you Vincent. _

_Your always,_

_Catherine_

Tears ran down his face as he read each letter. So many letters to him, birthday cards to Jacob. He knew then that Catherine told the truth. The final letter to him made him cry so much more. It was a good-bye to him.

_My dearest Vincent,_

_This is so hard for me but this is my final letter to you. I'm happy you have found someone to spend your life with. A mother for Jacob. I hope she loves you as much as I do. Maybe one day in the future I will come to meet our son. Do not worry I will not cause any trouble for you and your new life. Just remember Vincent that I will always love you. Please tell Jake I love him with all my heart. Take care of our son, Vincent. _

_Your friend, _

_Catherine_

What had his Father told her? Why did he lie to her? She had needed him and he had never known. Father lied to the both of them. Why did he lie to him? Vincent just didn't understand. Father had held him every year on her birthday when he grieved but he never told him truth. Vincent felt a ball of red anger swell inside him. Hatred filled him he wanted to hurt Jacob Wells but he was no longer there to hurt. He needed to yell at him to hurt him like he had hurt him.

He hated his Father.

That man knew she was alive.

He knew that she still loved him.

Vincent stood up and hit the wall as hard as he could. He was mad. His blood ran quickly as the anger built to unbelievable highs. He hated him. He punched the wall again and again. That man kept her from him. She needed him.

Catherine came into the chamber after the boys telling her Vincent needed her. She stood there stunned watching him hit the rock wall. Coming to her senses she ran over to him trying to tell him to stop. She saw her letters scattered on the ground. He knew the truth and she understood how he felt.

"Vincent." she repeated and put her hand on his back. He stopped suddenly and turned around.

"He betrayed me." Vincent whispered and fell into her arms. They sunk to the ground and she held onto him as he cried. He didn't understand why this happened.

They sat there for a long time just holding onto each other.

Healing.

"I want to go." Vincent said after awhile.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"I want our dream."

"I do too." she whispered pulling him closer.

TBC....please review


End file.
